Líos amorosos entre dos hermanos
by Gingka246
Summary: Toby y Nick están enamorados de la misma persona y eso causará serios problemas entre ambos. *****Prometo volver a retomarla por el 28 de Junio una vez que termine todos los exámenes.*****
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, soy nueva en esto de crear una historia para gormiti, pero lo intentaré. Antes de nada ya te aviso de que a mí me gusta mucho darle giros sorpresa a todo y marear como quien dice la perdiz. Espero que te guste la historia y si sí bien y si no también. Gracias por dedicarle un ratito de tu tiempo a leer mi historia.

N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.

* * *

 **Narra Nick:**

Siempre hablan de lo bonito que es estar enamorado, pero casi nunca hablan de lo que es sufrir por amor, duele ver a la persona que tu amas con otra, sobre todo si esa persona es tu hermano y no dejas de preguntarte… ¿Qué tendrá él que no tienes tú? No lo sé, tal vez es más guapo y más sociable. Antes me consolaba quedándome con Lucas, pero ahora que él está con Gina, nada me consuela.

Me pasó horas y horas encerrado en mi habitación, leyendo algún libro que haya sobre Gorm para olvidarla, pero, es tan difícil. No hay manera.

Hoy es San Valentín, así que he optado por esconderme en la biblioteca. Estaba paseando por uno de los estantes, buscando algún libro interesante que leer cuando escuche un gran estruendo detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta, de la estantería contraria había caído un libro que era tan gordo como uno de los diccionario que te hacen comprar en la escuela y lo extraño es que no sabía de dónde había caído dado que no hay tal espacio dónde entrase este libro, la estantería estaba completa. Lo cogí y antes de entregárselo a la bibliotecaria oí una voz en su interior que me decía.

-Yo puedo solucionar tus problemas.- me quede un rato pensando.

Decidí abrir el libro, no le quiero causar ningún daño a mi hermano tan solo quiero que él deje de querer a Jessica y que Jessica me quiera a mí en lugar de a él.

Después de hojear varias páginas vi algo que me llamo la atención, ninguna de las páginas hablaba de solucionar nada de problemas de amor. Estaba casi llegando al final y perdiendo toda esperanza cuando vi por fin algo que me valía. "Como conseguir que alguien se enamore de ti"

Leí con atención lo que ponía el libro, no eran ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir y podría tenerlo echo para hoy en la noche, así que me dispuse a hacerlo, tampoco es que trajese grandes consecuencias lo que iba a hacer.

(…)

Ya había conseguido todo lo de la lista, solo me faltaba que Toby se lo bebiese, ¿Por qué? En el libro decía que cambiaría los sentimientos que tiene esa persona hacia ti por los que tuviese con su enamorado. Era sencillo.

Toby estaba en el salón viendo la televisión solo tendría que ofrecerle algo para beber y ya, se acabaron sus problemas y su sufrimiento por amor.

-Hey, Toby… Te preparé una bebida caliente, sé que debes estar cansado de los entrenamientos de natación.

Toby se da la vuelta y me mira extrañado:

-Nick… ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas unas semanas un poco extraño y ahora me preparas esto… a ti te ocurre algo…

Dejó la bebida al lado de la mesita dónde está sentado Toby:

-Bueno, es que me gusta una chica.

-¿Y entonces? Pídeselo, no te andes con rodeos y si no le gustas peor para ella.

-Ya… pero no es tan fácil, la situación es más compleja.

-¿Compleja? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Ella tiene novio?

-Sí, ella tiene novio.

Toby le da un sorbo a la bebida:

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento hermano!… pero pienso que de igual forma deberías decírselo, así no te quedarías con la duda del que pasaría.

-Y su novio entonces me mataría.

-Habría válido la pena- da otro sorbo.- Mira, yo tengo la experiencia de salir con Jessica y te digo que cuanto antes liberes tus sentimientos, mejor te sentirás, sé que no es fácil, te entiendo, pero deberías intentarlo, escribiéndole una carta, o cosas así…-da un trago a la bebida y la termina.- Bueno, espero que mi consejo de hermano a hermano allá servido para algo, dentro de una hora he quedado con Jessica así que me tengo que ir a preparar.- dice mientras sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia su habitación.

 **Narra Toby:**

Dios, que mareado me encuentro, creo que casi va a ser mejor que cancele la cita con Jessica, por mucho que me duela, pero el dolor me puede, ha sido un dolor que me ha surgido de la nada y es insoportable, la cabeza me da vueltas y antes de que me de cuenta todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Capítulo 2

Está historia se basa en la última temporada. Espero que les guste.

N.A; No soy dueña de gormiti.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

-Toby, arriba,¡Qué vas a llegar tarde a clase!- grita su madre.

Toby se despierta rápidamente, mira el despertador como en diez minutos no este en clase la allí, sería la vigésima vez que llegase tarde y eso le hará ganarse una detención.

Se cambia a toda prisa y sale de casa sin desayunar. De repente de detiene por un motivo.

¿Jessica y Nick están caminando juntos de la mano?

Se frotá los ojos, no puede ser real, pero si lo es. Siente un pinchazo en el corazón y corré hacia ellos para comprobarlo.

-Hola, Jess, hola, Nick…¿Qué contáis hoy? ¿Os veo muy cariñosos?

-Pues no mucho, Nick me ha ido a buscar a mi casa, ¿No es un encanto?-dice Jessica.

-Sí, supongo que sí… no sé me parece un poco extraño…

-¿Por qué? Nick es mi novio…-Jessica lo mira confundido.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo hasta ayer era tu novio…

-Ah,no,no…

-Hermanito, ¿no lo habrás soñado?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo voy a soñar algo así?

Por fin llegan a las puertas del instituto, Toby echa una rápida visual para ver si encuentra a Lucas.

Lo mira justo junto a un árbol con Gina.

-Esperad un momento, voy a comprobarlo.- El chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules se dirige a toda prisa hacia el chico de ojos verdes- Lucas, ey, Lucas.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quién era el novio de Jessica hasta ayer?

-Tu hermano… ¿Es que han roto?

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, era yo.

Gina mira a Toby como si estuviese loco:

-¿Y no lo habrás soñado?

-¿Cómo voy a soñar una cosa así?

-No sé yo he soñado cosas más raras…-dice Lucas encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero es que esto se sentía muy real.

-Hay sueños que se sienten muy reales, yo una vez soñé que me quemaba y dolía de verdad.- dice Gina.

-¿Ya?… pero…

-Toby, no le des más vueltas, fue un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?… está bien, tenéis razón… supongo que solo lo soñé… gracias por confirmarmelo…- dice mientras vuelve la vista hacia Jessica y hacia Nick,la sangre se le hiela, se están besando… la rabia le hierve en la sangre y antes de hacer ninguna tontería más se dirige hacia el instituto, va a su taquilla y la abre y la cierra a portazos varias veces.

-Se ha ganado una detención.-Alguien lo agarra del brazo, es el nuevo profesor.-Lo veo hoy, después de clase.

-Muy bien, me alegro.- dice. Suena el timbre y en lugar de dirigirse a clase, se dirige al baño. Escoge uno y se encierra, puede sentir como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas… ¿Por qué le duele tanto?… el maldito sueño lo empeoró todo, esto no estuviese pasando si no hubiera soñado con ser el novio de Jessica, era un maldito rayo de esperanza que nunca existió, había echo el ridículo delante de todos los que le importaban: Lucas, Gina, Nick y sobre todo Jessica.

Y lo peor, todavía sentía que ese maldito sueño era real. El labio le empezó a temblar…

-No es justo… no es nada justo.- después de un rato de quedarse en el baño, suena el timbre de nuevo, la segunda hora. Mira unos pies pasar por debajo de dónde esta y suspira, más vale que se sepa controlar.

(…)

Última hora de clase, está apunto de sonar la campana, se escabulle como puede y sale del instituto, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar con suerte sus padres no estarán en casa, salen una hora más tarde que ellos de trabajar.

De camino a casa va mirando al suelo, al llegar, abre la puerta y la cierra de un portazo. De repente escucha ruidos en la cocina… ¿Están sus padres en casa? No, no puede ser… sí siempre llegan una hora más tarde.

Se dirige rápidamente a la cocina, mientras busca algún pretexto para explicar por qué está tan temprano en casa.

Al entrara la cocina el corazón le da un ¡boom!, no son sus padres los que están en la cocina sino Magnion y Obscurio…

 **Narra Toby:**

"¿Y ahora que hago?"- piensa, piensa, piensa.

-Pero, no te le quedes mirando… ¡Atrapalo! Mientras yo buscó el libro.- le dice Obscurio a Magnion.

El otro le gruñe y le contesta algo que no alcanzó a escuchar porque intento salir corriendo… ¡Qué conste en una situación normal no saldría corriendo! Pero no tengo mis poderes y estamos en desigualdad de condiciones.

De repente noto algo que me abrasa en la espalda, me quema, me quema, me quema… y me detiene antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta.

"Miércoles, estaba tan cerca"


	3. Capítulo 3

N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

-Ey, Toby, Toby… ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Nick mientras sacude a su hermano para ver si se despierta.

Toby abre lentamente los ojos:

-¡Estaban aquí!- dice casi al momento, observa a su alrededor, está tumbado en el suelo, delante de la puerta de entrada.-Rápido Nick, llama a los otros, Magor está planeado algo.

-Relajate, Toby, cálmate… primero empecemos por el motivo… ¿Por qué estaban aquí?

-Buscaban un libro…

Nick se pone nervioso y se muerde el labio:

-Supongo que era alguno de los libros que tengo de estudio de Gorm.

-Puede ser, venga Nick, tenemos que encontrarlos.

-¡Calma, Toby!

Toby se incorpora y hace una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Uno de los ataques de Magnion me acertó en la espada… no será nada.

-¿Y si lo es? A ver, déjame verte.

Toby no opone resistencia y su hermano le saca la camiseta que lleva puesta.

-¡Dios!, creo que tienes una quemadura de segundo grado por toda la espalda. Deberías ir arriba y echarle agua, después deberías ponerle unas vendas humedecidas.

-Está bien, gracias por el consejo.

Toby se levanta y se dirige hacia la planta de arriba, hacía el baño.

Nick escucha el ruido del pestillo del baño. Rápidamente sube al piso de arriba y se dirige a su cuarto. Debajo de la cama tiene el libro, se muerde el labio… ¿Qué diablos tiene ese libro que quiere Magor?

Volvió a abrir el libro y se fijo mucho más en lo que decía. Palideció. Era el mismo libro que Magor usaba para hechizar los orbes… pero… ¿Cómo diablos ha llegado a sus manos?

Volvió a cerrar el libro y a meterlo debajo de la cama.

Magor nunca se separa de su libro, ¿Por qué ahora lo tiene él?

-Nick…

-¿Sí?- dice rápidamente el chico saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Crees que necesitaré ir al hospital?

-No lo sé, si la quemadura empeorá deberías ir.

-Um…- el chico rubio sale del baño.

Se escucha la puerta de entrada abrirse.

-Chicos… ¿Estáis en casa?, llegamos.- escuchan a sus padres entrar en casa.

Toby corre a su cuarto.

-Diles que estoy en una detención.- dice mientras cierra la puerta de su cuarto con llave.- No quiero que me vean así.

-Está bien.- asiente Nick aunque sabe que su hermano no lo puede ver.

Baja las escaleras.

-¿Y Toby?

-Se ganó una detención.

-¿Qué ha echo está vez este niño?- pregunta su padre.

-No lo sé… yo estaba con Jessica…- dice el chico. Hoy Toby estaba bastante raro, ha faltado a todas las clases, pero suponé que es normal, ahora por primera vez puede sentir lo que sintió él.

-Y… ¿Hoy vas a invitar a Jessica a cenar?

-¿Qué?- Nick los mira asombrado, nunca le habían pedido a Toby que trajese a Jessica a cenar.- ¿No creéis que es un poco pronto?

-Lleváis saliendo dos meses… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-¿Dos meses?- Nick los mira asombrado.- ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!… ¿No?- Fuerza una sonrisa.-Bueno, voy a llamarla.

Nick va hacia el salón, allí es donde ha dejado su mochila antes de ir a reanimar a Toby, agarra su teléfono y marca el número de Jessica, después de una larga conversación de seis minutos, cuelga.

Jessica vendrá a cenar está misma noche. Traga saliva, espera que las cosas vayan bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

Por fin actualizó, no he tenido tiempo para nada entre los exámenes, los trabajos y sumando el echo de que soy vaga por naturaleza, espero actualizar en semana santa, :3

Gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia.

N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 _ ***Dos horas después***_

-Oye, Toby.

-¿Sí?- dice Toby abriendo cautelosamente la puerta.

-Mamá y papá se han vuelto a trabajar.

-Genial… eso nos da toda la tarde para ir a ver al viejo sabio y preguntarle que estaban buscando…

-Toby, está noche viene Jessica a cenar.- Nick le da la noticia.

Toby empalidece y mira a Nick como si le estuviese contando un chiste.

-¿Es una broma?

-No…

-No puede verme así… ¿Tú sabes lo que me duele la espalda? Además el ridículo que he echo hoy delante de ella…

-Toby, Toby, relajate, la he convencido, le dije que últimamente has estado durmiendo mal y que posiblemente lo de anoche…

-Lo de anoche fue un gran sueño y el cansancio me hizo que creyese que fue verdad.-lo dice, es lo que todos quieran que diga que aquello fue un sueño, un mal sueño.- Sí, me falta un tornillo deberían mandarme al manicomio.

-No es así.

-Sabes da lo mismo, tenemos que hablar con el viejo sabio o Razzle, a ver si ellos saben algo de lo que está tramando Magor.

-Para ello necesitamos avisar a Lucas y a Jessica.

-¡Pues a que esperas! avisa a tu novia y a Lucas- alza la voz en "tu novia" para darle más énfasis.

-Oye lo siento que Jessica no te quiera, pero debes aceptarlo, ¿O vas a obligarla a que te quiera?-Una punzada atraviesa el pecho de Nick… ¿Acaso no es eso lo que está haciendo él? Obligarla a que lo quiera… sabe que no es justo, pero él solo quiere ser el querido por una vez.

-Sí.-Toby baja la cabeza.-Tienes razón, no me he comportado bien, lo siento.

-Toby se que es urgente saber que es lo que está buscando Magnion y Obscurio, pero es más urgente que te cures, deberíamos dejarlo para mañana, así reposas un rato, hoy ha sido un día muy duro para ti.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto, me duele todo.

Toby se vuelve a meter en su habitación, se tumba en la cama y hace una mueca de dolor, maldito Magnion.

Coge la almohada y se tapa con ella la cara. Cierra los ojos y duerme.

(…)

Todo está oscuro, empieza a caminar, por mucho que camina siempre está a oscuras, poco a poco va notando que le cuesta cada vez más respirar.

(…)

-Toby a cenar.-grita su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Se levanta la almohada cae, comienza a coger aire con fuerza, aquella pesadilla se sentía muy real.

-No eres el primero que se puede asfixiar con una almohada.

Salta de nuevo en la cama:

-¿Quién dijo eso?

El lagarto verde de ojos azules llamado Razzle aparece.

-Tío, me has dado un susto de muerte… ya pensaba que oía voces.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hace tiempo que Magor no lanza otro ataque y ya casi ni os veo.

-Ya… aunque eso no es del todo cierto… hoy ha entrado en nuestra casa… y no sé que estaban buscando…

-Aquí...¿Y qué puede haber aquí? Como mucho el antiguo portal, pero ya saben llegar a él.

Toby mira a Razzle que está pensando.

-Toby, no te llamo otra vez más, baja a cenar.-vuelve a repetir su madre.

-Deberías bajar. -Razzle lo mira preocupado.

-¿Y entonces lo de Magnion y Obscurio?

-No sé lo que estarían buscando, pero nada bueno seguro.

-Hasta ahí también he llegado yo.

-Pero yo te lo confirmo.-Dice Razzle con una sonrisa picara.

Toby se dirige a la puerta.

-Avisaré al viejo sabio, puede ser que él sepa la respuesta.-Razzle mira a Toby.-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco…

-¿Triste?

-Melancólico.

-Tranquilo estoy bien.- dice mientras sale de la habitación.-Nos vemos mañana.

Empieza a bajar las escaleras, es tan difícil hacerse el fuerte cuando lo único que quieres hacer es llorar y llorar y llorar. Se detiene. Mira hacia las pocas escaleras que le quedan por bajar, ahora tiene que hacer frente a la cena con Jess y Nick.

Por fin llega al comedor.

-Por fin, te estábamos esperando.-dice su madre.

Toby se sienta en el único sitio que queda libre enfrente de Jessica y al lado de su madre.

-Dios, hijo. Estás horrible.-dice su padre.

"Gracias por los ánimos, papá"-piensa para sí.

-He dormido mal, eso es todo.

Coge el tenedor y pica una patata frita que se mete en la boca.

-Y… ¿Cómo va la relación?- pregunta su madre.

Toby hace esfuerzos por no escupirle la patata a Jessica… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

¿Por qué los padres tienen que hacer siempre semejantes preguntas absurdas?

Mastica la patata rápidamente.

-Necesito ir al baño, vuelvo en cinco minutos…- dice levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

Se encierra en el baño, quien dice cinco, dice diez, dice vente o treinta minutos…. O puede que toda la noche. No piensa bajar hasta que la cena haya concluido. No se ha tomado nada bien lo de Jessica y Nick se le nota a leguas… pero mañana es otro día y puede que lo consiga disimular.

A los vente minutos llama su padre:

-Toby, ¿Bajas ya o que te pasa?

-Me encuentro fatal, siento que me voy a morir… por favor déjame solo que estoy intentando devolver.-miente.

-¿Te hago una infusión?

-Sí, va a ser mejor que me quede en la cama toda la noche y parte del día siguiente.

-Eso ya lo decidiremos nosotros.

Toby suspira al oír los pasos de su padre alejándose del baño, de buena se ha librado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola, n.n, ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias a todos los que siguen está historia.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 **Mañana siguiente**

 _ **Narra Toby**_

Al parecer al final conseguí hacerme con la mía y hoy no iré a clase, por fin me ocurre algo bueno, ya era sin tiempo.

Me acomodo lo mejor que puedo para intentar recuperar el sueño, ya que mis padres me han despertado con su jaleo abajo, ¡Para una vez que no tengo que levantarme temprano!

Cierro los ojos e intento volver a dormir, pero la luz del sol todavía se cuela por las persianas, nada es imposible.

Me levanto y abro la persiana, parece que hoy va a hacer un buen día, tan bueno como para ir a la playa… pena que en teoría "estoy enfermo"… que lo estoy… estoy enfermo de amor… aunque… realmente no es una buena excusa para faltar a clase.

 ***Una hora más tarde***

Mis padres por fin se han ido a trabajar, uff, ahora a hacer el vago y a jugar a la consola, a ver si así consigo olvidar mis penas.

Y así lo hago, cojo algo de picar de la cocina, subo a mi cuarto, enciendo la consola y me pongo los cascos para intentar aislarme del mundo.

Creo que no llegue a jugar la media hora cuando la televisión se apagó y apareció Razzle agarrando el cable de la corriente de la TV.

Me quito los cascos.

-Llevo como cinco minutos intentando que notes mi presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Avisé al viejo sabio sobre lo que me dijiste… según me contó parece ser que Magor ha perdido su libro.

-¿Y crees que está aquí?

-Puede ser… ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en la escuela?

-Estoy enfermo.

-No lo parece.-Razzle me mira como si estuviera intentando averiguar si estoy mintiendo o no, y si lo estoy haciendo ¿Por qué?

Por fin deja de mirarme y fija su atención en la puerta.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

-No, ni siquiera sabía que estaba desaparecido… Podemos descartar la cocina dado que ayer estuvieron buscando allí… y supongo que dónde está el viejo portal también dado que podrían haber accedido a él ya.

Razzle posa su mano sobre su barbilla en señal de estar pensando.

-A ver… es un libro grande, así que no puede estar escondido en cualquier parte.

Asiento y hago el mismo gesto que él. Me detengo a pensar dónde podría encontrarse un libro tan grande.

Estamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que se me ocurre donde puede estar:

-En la estantería de la habitación de mi hermano, tiene libros muy grandes y gruesos, si estuviera allí pasaría desapercibido.

-Puede ser.-dice Razzle.

Me levanto de la cama, abro la puerta y me dirijo a la habitación de mi hermano, está cerrada, tiene el pestillo puesto, debió cerrarla por fuera para que yo no entrase.

Bajo las escaleras, voy a la cocina y agarro un cuchillo.

Subo las escaleras, me dirijo a la habitación de mi hermano de nuevo, coloco en la rendija del pesillo la parte del cuchillo que no corta y lo giro. La puerta se abre.

-Problema resuelto.-Le sonrió a Razzle.

Razzle entra rápidamente en la habitación, la cual está bastante ordenada a diferencia de la mía.

-Debemos encontrar el libro, nos daría una gran ventaja sobre Magor.

Nos ponemos a rebuscar, los libros grandes la mayoría son enciclopedias algunas hablan de insectos, otras de animales, pero la gran mayoría hablan de arqueología y de historia del arte.

Encima del escritorio nos encontramos hasta una enciclopedia de doce tomos que habla de la historia.

-Nada…- dice Razzle saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-Pues no sé donde más se puede esconder… ¿En el salón?- es más una pregunta que una afirmación.-También hay una estantería, pero apenas tienen quinientas páginas sus libros.

-Por probar no pasa nada.- Dice Razzle saliendo de la habitación de mi hermano.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al salón, rebuscamos entre todos los libros, pero no encontramos nada.

-¿El desván?- pregunta Razzle intentando no perder la esperanza.

Después de unas dos horas de mucho buscar nos dimos por vencidos.

-Entonces, nada, el libro no está aquí.

-No, tiene que estar aquí, si no Magnion y Obscurio no estarían buscandolo.

Se oye el ruido, alguien acaba de entrar en casa:

-Hola, Toby, ya llegue.- dice Nick.

Miro a Razzle:

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Nick?… Por probar no perdemos nada.

Bajo a recibir a Nick.

-Hola, hermanito mío… ¿Te has fijado si hay algún libro nuevo en casa?

-Am…- Nick me mira extrañado.- Creo que no hay ninguno… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Razzle interrumpe la conversación:

-El viejo sabio cree… más bien está seguro de que el libro de Magor se encuentra aquí, aún que ya hemos buscado en todas partes y no lo hemos encontrado.

Nick se pone nervioso, pero lo intenta disimular como puede:

-El libro aquí… ¡Qué peligro!… la verdad es que no me he fijado, pero si lo encuentro os aviso.

-Está bien.- contesta Razzle asintiendo.- De momento voy a avisar al viejo sabio ya que no hay ni rastro del libro.

Razzle se dirige al salón y salé por las grandes puertas de cristal.

Nick va a la cocina, deja su mochila en una de las sillas, abre la nevera y agarra un taper que hay dentro.

-Estabas mintiendo.- Suelto por fin.

-¿Qué?- Nick me mira sorprendido.-No es verdad, yo no sé dónde está ese libro.- digo mientras vació el contenido del taper en un plato que posteriormente meto en el microondas.

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Toby se queda callado, supongo que después de lo ocurrido con Jessica no puede asegurar que lo que cree es verdad.

-Supongo que han sido imaginaciones mías.-dice finalmente, mira hacia el suelo.

Suspiro, menos mal que hoy se me ocurrió llevar el libro a clase en lugar de dejarlo aquí en casa, no puedo dejar que Toby encuentre ese libro, es mi hermano y no quiero hacerle daño y menos si se entera de lo que he hecho… de lo que he causado, no volvería a hablarme en la vida, sé que soy un egoísta al querer a Jessica para mí… pero es que… yo solo quería que me amase como yo la amo…

El pitido del microondas me saca de mis pensamientos.

Toby me mira.

-Mañana es sábado.-dice de repente.

-Ya, supongo que vendrán Lucas y Jessica, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No, como en los viejos tiempos no… antes Jess y tú no estabais de novios, ni Lucas estaba con Gina.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Puede.-me mira.- No tengo hambre.

Se vuelve a su habitación, suspiro, tal vez en el libro de Magor haya una forma de arreglar las cosas con Toby.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola, n.n está vez he decidido meter los cuatro puntos de vista... en futuros capítulos espero seguir utilizando diversos puntos de vista... para darle más sensación y diversos bandos a la historia.

Gracias a todos los que siguen y se molestan en leer está historia, si no créanme que no sería capaz de avanzar, muchas gracias.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 ***Sábado por la mañana***

 **Narra Jessica:**

Desde hace dos días Toby ha comenzado a comportarse extraño, desde que creyó que era mi novio... ¡pobre Toby! Aún no he tenido la oportunidad para poder hablar las cosas con él, es un buen chico y un gran amigo... no me gustaría perderlo.

Por fin he llegado a la casa de Nick y Toby, he llamado al timbre y Nick me ha abierto la puerta, le doy un beso:

-¿Y Toby?- pregunto.-Todavía necesito hablar con él.

-En su cuarto, enfurruñado, de momento no quiere ver a nadie, pero tal cuando tenga hambre se le dé por salir..

-Nick, me encanta que me intentes animar, pero ambos sabemos que Toby es más terco que una mula y va a preferir pasar hambre antes que hacerme frente...Solo tengo que hablar cinco minutos con él, ni uno más ni uno menos.

Nick asiente y me acompaña hasta la habitación de Toby, está cerrada con pestillo.

El timbre suena, posiblemente acabe de llegar Lucas, Nick baja a abrirle la puerta.

-Ey, Toby.-Le digo.- no pasa nada porque hayas cometido un error, todos lo hacemos y seguimos hacia adelante, no nos queda otra opción, no quiero que un tonto error acabe con nuestra amistad… según me ha contado Nick últimamente has estado durmiendo mal… aquello no fue culpa tuya, estabas cansado y supongo que algo desorientado.

 **Narra Toby:**

Escucho a Jessica en silencio, es la mejor idea, fingir que estaba cansado y desorientado, me da igual, me conformo con arreglar nuestra amistad.

-Entonces...¿me perdonás?- le pregunto

-Claro y ahora baja que no podemos empezar nada si no estamos todos juntos.

Abro la puerta, ella me sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene:

-Ves como no era para tanto, las cosas siguen estando igual…

No igual no… o al menos para mí no… siento que algo en mi vida no encaja… tampoco puedo decirle que tengo recuerdos que nunca sucedieron, creería que estoy más loco de lo que ya creía de antes, es mejor callarse, hay cosas que nunca se deben decir… como dicen mis padres: "Si en está vida quieres andar, tienes que oír, ver y callar"… La verdad es que no estoy muy de acuerdo en cierto tipo de situaciones con ese refrán, como cuando ves que están acosando a alguien… pero para está situación me viene que ni pintado.

Bajamos las escaleras, se me hace extraño vernos de nuevo todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempo, pero en seguida todo cambia cuando Jessica se pone al lado de Nick y Lucas no para de ver su teléfono para responder a los posibles mensajes de Gina.

Nos hemos puesto a jugar a la consola, pero en cada pausa que hacemos, se nota que los viejos tiempos han cambiado, todos tienen su propio mundo en el que estar inmersos, todos menos yo…

 ***Sábado en la tarde***

 **Narra Lucas.**

Hoy he visto a Toby muy extraño, se veía muy aislado de todos y sumergido en sus pensamientos… ha decir verdad yo tampoco es que le haya estado prestando atención entre los mensajes que estoy recibiendo del evento que voy a organizar para limpiar la playa de Venture Falls ya que últimamente me he estado fijando que ahora que llega el verano la playa está llena de cristales y de cosas que ha arrastrado el mar desde sabe dios dónde… no creo que este en condiciones de ser usada por niños pequeños, por no hablar de que puede estar dañando el ecosistema de nuestro litoral.

Habíamos quedado en que hoy en la tarde también nos reuniríamos sobre las cinco… he llegado como diez minutos antes, me he encontrado a Toby llenando la piscina en el jardín.

-Ey, Toby…-Le saludo, él cierra la manguera y deja de llenar la piscina, parece que ya ha terminado.- Aún no te he preguntado si te encuentras mejor, parece ser que el viernes faltaste a clase… ¿Estás mejor?

-Se podría decir que sí.- dice Toby.-¿Y tú que tal estás?

-Bien, algo liado con un evento ecologista que voy a hacer en la playa de Venture Falls, pero bien, de momento solo acuden diez personas, en las que nos encontramos Gina y yo…

Toby me mira sorprendido:

-¿Era eso con lo que estabas a la mañana tan liado?

-Sí, es que el evento es mañana y quería asegurarme de que estaba todo listo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? Ya sé que sería una incorporación de última hora… pero… ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Miro a Toby sorprendido.

-Pero… si hace un mes te pregunté si querías ayudarme y me dijiste que no que estabas demasiado liado como para ayudarme en algo…

-¿En serio? ¿Te dije eso?-Toby se lleva la mano a la barbilla como intentando recordar.- Realmente no me acuerdo.

La verdad es que no le había dicho que iba a ser en la playa, tal vez ahora se haya motivado porque se trata de su elemento.

-Bueno, pues es mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Es enserio? Ahora sé porque dije que no… pero da igual, igualmente estaré allí.

 **Narra Nick:**

He aprovechado el rato en el que Toby ha estado llenando la piscina para echarle un rápido visual al libro de Magor, he encontrado algo que me puede servir… pero… es que no sé si está vez quiero usarlo o no… después de todo lo que le he causado a mi hermano… de momento no lo usaré, lo tengo claro… si me veo desesperado, lo usaré… pero mientras dejare todo tal y cómo está.

He salido al jardín, allí me he encontrado con Toby y con Lucas manteniendo una conversación de sabe dios que, la verdad es que no he alcanzado a oír l de lo que estaban hablando.

-Hola.- digo, ambos chicos me miran.-¿De que estabais especulando?

-No, de nada, de que voy a ir mañana a ayudar a Lucas, en un evento en la playa, comienza mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

Lucas mira hacia la piscina:

-Bueno, yo me muero de ganas de usar la piscina y más con el calor que hace… ¿Dónde está Jessica?

-Dijo que se retrasaría, que llegaría sobre las seis.-digo.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos empezar sin ella?

Asiento, Lucas entra en casa para cambiarse. Toby me mira.

-Nosotros también deberíamos entrar en casa y ponernos el bañador- le digo.

Toby asiente, caminamos juntos para entrar en casa:

-Estaba pensando que hay cosas que deberían seguir así…-dice Toby.- Aunque sean aburridas, como el hecho de no recibir ataques de Magor…

-Ya, pero eso no es del todo cierto, Magor no nos está atacando porque ha perdido su libro.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo miro extrañado, la primera sensación que tengo es que se está burlando de mí:

-Nos lo dijo Razzle ayer.-contesto.

-¿Ayer vino Razzle?

-Sí… tú y él estuvisteis buscando el libro por toda la casa ayer…

Toby hace una pausa como si lo que le acabase de decir no tuviese sentido.

-No me acuerdo… no me logró acordar.

¿De verdad se está burlando de mí? Parece que lo que está sintiendo es muy autentico, está confundido… de repente caigo en la conclusión de algo… el hechizo que quería lanzarle a Toby tenía los mismos efectos… pero es que yo no se lo he lanzado, yo lo le he echo perder la memoria… ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 7, espero que les guste. :3

Gracias a los apoyos y a los que siguen está historia.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

 **Narra Nick:**

Toby se está poniendo nervioso:

-Nick... ¿No me estarás tomando el pelo?-pregunta.

Lo miro, me siento culpable:

-No… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

Niega. Entramos en casa, subimos a la planta de arriba, Lucas se está cambiando en el baño, Toby se mete en su habitación y yo en la mía. Tan rápido como entró en la habitación, cierro la puerta, tengo que averiguar que demonios a pasado.

Agarro el libro de Magor, tengo que encontrar una solución, empiezo a hojear las páginas una a una, a los cinco minutos Toby llama a la puerta.

-Ey, Nick... Lucas parece ser que ya se ha adelantado y está dándose un chapuzón.

Le abro la puerta, me fijo en su hombro derecho, tiene una especie de mancha roja que se extiende por la espalda, abro los ojos… mierda, la quemadura del jueves.

-Toby, entra rápido…- él me hace caso.-¿Sabes como te hiciste esa quemadura?.- preguntó esperando que se acuerde.

-¿Es una quemadura?, bua, ahora entiendo porque me duele tanto cuando muevo el cuello… la verdad es que no sé como me lo hice.

-Debió ser en está semana, diría que te quedaste tomando el sol de espaldas y por eso te quemaste.- le miento.

-Posiblemente.- Toby mira la quemadura en el espejo.-La verdad es que no me di cuenta.

-Suele pasar.- le digo.- lo mejor será que evites ponerte al sol para que no se ponga peor.

Él asiente y va a su habitación a ponerse una camiseta, vuelvo a cerrar rápido la puerta, mierda, me fijo en que he dejado el libro de Magor abierto sobre la cama, lo cierro rápidamente y lo escondo debajo de la almohada.

Intento buscar lo más rápido que puedo mi bañador, me desvisto y me lo pongo rápidamente, me pongo las zapatillas y salgo de la habitación, parece ser que Toby aún no ha salido de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y al llegar al jardín alguien me salpica, es Lucas.

 **Narra Lucas:**

Nick y Toby se han demorado lo suyo tanto en subir como en bajar, mientras he aprovechado para meterme rápidamente en la piscina por primera vez soy el primero y podré burlarme de todos, el primero en bajar es Nick al que no tardó en salpicar haciendo la bomba.

-¿Y Toby? ¿No baja o qué?

Nick parece meditar durante un par de segundos lo que va a decir.

-Es que no sabe si va a poder bañarse por una quemadura de segundo grado que tiene, se la hizo tomando el sol en está semana.

-Si a Toby no le gusta tomar el sol.

-Pero tal vez echando una siesta se la hizo… realmente no me explico muy bien cómo se la hizo.

En eso llega Jessica, tiene las mejillas rojas y le cuesta respirar, parece que ha venido corriendo. Le da un rápido beso a Nick.

-Siento llegar tarde… menos mal que hoy era el primer día de las clases de inglés y me han dejado salir media hora antes.

-¿Vas a clases de inglés?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-He comenzado por causa de mis padres, dicen que me hacen falta.-Jessica hace una mueca de disgusto como mostrando que no está de acuerdo con la opinión de sus padres.

Jessica sube rápidamente a cambiarse y baja a los cinco minutos:

-¿Y Toby?- pregunta.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo.- dice Nick.

 **Narra Toby:**

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación, le abro, es Nick.

-¿Y eso para que es?- me pregunta, al ver el calendario que tengo entre las manos.

-Para recordar… soy incapaz de recordar desde el jueves hasta hoy.- le digo

-Solo son tres días.- me dice como intentando restarle importancia.

-Ya, pero es muy extraño, ¿no será que Magor está tramando algo?

-Magor no siempre es el culpable de todo lo que te pasa, ¿Por qué intentas echarle la culpa? Ya sabes que no tiene su libro.

Miro hacia el suelo, no tiene porque ser tan duro.

-Solo lo he dicho porque me parece extraño.-me siento en la cama.

Nick hace lo mismo:

-Oye, lo siento, es que solo la idea de que Magor te pueda estar haciendo algo me enerva y más si se trata de un tema de posible manipulación de recuerdos… pero si fuera de eso… ¿No crees que Razzle ya nos habría llamado si algo así estuviese ocurriendo? ¿No crees que también les ocurriría a los demás gormitis del agua?

Asiento lentamente.

-Entonces… solo es extraño.- admito.

-Los demás nos están esperando abajo.- me dice.-¿Vas a bajar o prefieres quedarte aquí intentando recordar?

-Bajo.-le digo.

Bajamos abajo, al final me he metido en la piscina con la camiseta incluida, pero está bien, era mejor que ser salpicado de vez en cuando mientras jugaba a la consola sentado en la tumbona.

 **Narra Jessica:**

Por fin han dado las ocho de la noche, Lucas y yo nos hemos tenido que despedir, pero había algo extraño en está tarde, ya no era el mismo ambiente que se respiraba en la mañana, parecían los viejos tiempos sin serlo.

-¿Te has fijado?.-le pregunto a Lucas.-Hoy Nick se comportó de forma extraña.

-Sí, andaba muy pendiente de Toby en cada movimiento que hacía como si le pasase algo… pero la verdad es que no se notaba que a Toby le pasase algo.

Miro hacia el cielo:

-El lunes o mañana le preguntó a Nick si ocurría algo, puede ser que solo fueran imaginaciones nuestras.

-Tal vez solo haya estado preocupado por él porque el viernes no vino a clase y se encontró mal… tal vez solo fue eso.

-Sí.-Admito.-¿Qué tal con Gina?- preguntó intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bien, mañana tenemos el evento ecológico en la playa, Toby se ha unido espero que no falte, nos vendría bien su ayuda… es el primer evento que organizamos juntos y tiene que salir perfecto… o por lo menos bien.

 **Narra Nick.**

Me fui a la cama temprano, el tema de Toby me levantaba dolor de cabeza, aún no sabía como diablos había perdido la memoria de estos tres últimos días… y no solo eso parece haber perdido los recuerdos que tenía con su relación con Jessica… la verdad es que algo bueno salió de todo eso.

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir, siento que algo me molesta en la cara y abro los ojos será Toby con otra de sus absurdas bromas, pero cuando los abro me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy en mi cuarto, ahora estoy en la guardia de Magor.

-Uff, por fin te has dormido.- me doy la vuelta y a mis espaldas me encuentro a Magor.- Es la única forma de comunicarme contigo que he encontrado.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás:

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto.

-Mi libro de vuelta, ya lo has usado tal y como planeé... ya no necesito que lo tengas tú.

-Y si no quiero dártelo... ¿Qué harás? ¿Quitármelo? Intentalo.

-No, ¡Qué va! Voy a sobornarte... ¿Se dice así?...

-¿Con qué?

-Con tu hermano... viste lo que hice y solo fueron tres días... por no hablar que yo fui quien manipulo sus recuerdos para que no se acordase de su relación con el señor del aire... digamos que estamos de momento empatados... le he quitado algo a tu hermano que no te gusta y le he añadido algo que te conviene.

-No hables así de mi hermano, como si no valiese nada.

-Lo que sea, vas a dejar el libro dónde te mande si no lo haces el señor del mar sufrirá las consecuencias... tú piensa si fui capaz de hacerle olvidar tres días, ¿Cuánto más no podré hacerle olvidar? Por no hablar de que puedo hacerle creer recuerdos falsos que nunca sucedieron... como un atraco o... una violación.-sonríe.

-Ni se te ocurra, te daré el libro, pero dejas a mi hermano en paz.

-Eso ya lo veremos... Mañana a la noche dejas el libro dónde el viejo portal.

Me doy la vuelta y antes de despertarme miro a Magor:

-Lo de los recuerdos solo le afecta a mi hermano y no a los demás gormitis... ¿verdad?-Le pregunto. Magor asiente.-¿Por qué?

-Porque lanzaste un hechizo personal contra él, el orbe solo lo engloba a él porque es él único que sufre las consecuencias del hechizo y me he aprovechado para poder controlarlo sin que el estúpido viejo sabio se dé cuenta... porque tu vas a mantener la boca cerrada por lo que te conviene.

-Si no tocas a mi hermano, trato hecho.

Y con eso me despierto, estoy sudando, me levanto rápidamente y voy a ver a Toby, al abrir la puerta hace amago de despertarse, pero vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a dormir.

En menudo lio nos hemos metido y todo por mi culpa.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, gracias a todos los que siguen está historia y gracias a los comentarios que he recibido, muchas gracias.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8:**_

 **Narra Toby:**

Me olvide de poner el despertador a las ocho de la mañana anoche… hoy sino llega a ser por mi hermano no llegaba, me levantó a grito pelado a las ocho y media, apenas media hora para peinarme, vestirme y desayunar… y eso que a mí los fines de semana me gusta tomármelos con calma… para eso no hay escuela.

Llegue sobre las nueve y diez… salí a las nueve de casa y tardé como diez minutos en llegar a la playa, pero por lo que veo soy el primero, sin contar a Lucas y a Gina, pero como ellos son los que organizan el evento…

Los saludo, hablamos como cinco minutos de cosas casuales y de como me encontraba y me designaron una pequeña zona de la playa.

-Ey, Lucas…-lo llamé antes de dirigirme a la zona que me asignaron.-¿Y los demás?

-Ah… no llegarán hasta las once…

-¡¿Qué?!… pero… no era que a las nueve había que estar aquí.

-Ya, pero es que si lo hacia así ya nadie venía…

-¿Y no podrías haberme incluido a mi también en el saco?

-Ya… pero es que tú eres mi amigo… los demás son vecinos…

-Bueno…- La verdad es que no tenía ganas de continuar con la pelea, no estaba con ganas de que cuando llegasen los otros nosotros siguiésemos discutiendo.

La zona que me habían asignado era la más cercana a las rocas y por lo que veo la gente no se había cortado ni un pelo en dejarla toda perdida de residuos.

No llevaba ni media hora y aún no llevaba ni la cuarta parte, menos mal que era una zona pequeña, cuando de repente escuche unos gritos, deje la bolsa y me dirige hacia donde venían.

Me adentré en el bosque y deje de caminar al ver a lo lejos, a las posibles personas que hubiesen gritado que se estaban transformando en árbol, doy media vuelta, no es buena idea continuar y comienzo a correr, no quiero ser el próximo transformado en árbol, regreso a la playa, tengo que hablar con Lucas, Magor ha vuelto a las andadas.

 **Narra Nick:**

Esta noche apenas pegue ojo con lo de Magor, menos mal que no desperdicie la noche, me la pase copiando los hechizos más significativos… pero aún me quedan unos cincuenta, espero poder copiarlos en este rato ya que son casi las ocho y media, dado que a la una pienso dejar el libro donde Magor y yo acordamos anoche.… Magor pretende utilizar a mi hermano para conseguir cosas de mí… la verdad es que toda la culpa es mía.

Levante un segundo la vista de la libreta en la que estaba copiando los hechizos acabo de acordarme de que el evento de Lucas era a las nueve y que a lo mejor Toby se había olvidado, lo levanto como puedo y a la media hora se va.

A las nueve y veinte mis padres estaban viendo la televisión en el salón mientras yo me fui a la cocina a desayunar, por fin el hambre había comenzado a comerme por dentro, cogí el cartón de leche y estaba a punto de servirlo en un bol que había llenado previamente con cereales cuando la puerta de dónde está la lavadora y la entrada al portal se abrió, allí apareció Magnion, lo miré.

-¿Qué quieres?.-le pregunto, ahora realmente no soy una amenaza para él.-¿No habíamos acordado que el libro os lo dejaría la noche de hoy?

-Pero Magor ahora lo quiere para ya, ah, y quiere que te dé esto.- mete la mano en una especie de saco pequeño que tiene agarrado a la cintura y saca una especie de brújula.-Por ahí os mantendréis en contacto… y ahora el libro.- Extiende la mano.

-Lo tengo arriba, ahora te lo bajo, dame cinco minutos que lo tengo escondido por mi hermano.- digo una excusa creíble, necesito sacarle fotos a los últimos hechizos que todavía aún no he copiado.-Te lo entregaré en el viejo portal donde habíamos acordado.

Subo las escaleras y llego a mi habitación, cojo mi teléfono y le hago fotos a las páginas que tengo marcadas con un pósit… son las que no me ha dado tiempo a copiar, al acabar quito los pósit y bajo el libro, al llegar a la cocina veo las escaleras hacia el viejo portal, bajo por ellas, allí está Magnion esperando.

-Has tardado.

-¿Sigues queriéndolo?- le digo como si tuviera la opción de dar media vuelta y no darle el libro.

Me lo quita de las manos, se dirige hacia el viejo portal y este comienza a brillar, salta y poco a poco el brillo desaparece.

No sé como saldré de está, pero tengo que salir.

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Cae justo en la guarida de Magor, se nota que su amo tiene prisa, finge toser para que Magor se dé cuenta de que ha llegado ya que por unos minutos se ha quedado absorto viendo el orbe del agua y más concretamente a un chico rubio de ojos azules, el señor del mar.

Magnion le hace entrega del libro y Magor lo agarra, lo abre y busca una página se dirige hacia el orbe del bosque.

-¿Es cierto que vas a cumplir la palabra que le hiciste al señor de la tierra?- pregunta Magnion, no cree que tan de repente su amo Magor se haya vuelto tan comprensivo y tan legal.

-En parte sí.- dice.- De momento solo quiero experimentar con él y saber… ¿Cuánto más lejos puedo llegar? Ya sé que le puedo borrar los recuerdos, que puedo manipularlos, pero… ¿Puedo afectar a su día a día?-Por fin encuentra el hechizo que buscaba.-Vale, era justo como lo recordaba.

Agarra una pócima que tenía colocada en una pequeña banqueta y la echa sobre el orbe. Se va hacia la lava, hace amago de removerla con las manos y enseguida aparece el mapa de Gorm, señala la zona del bosque y sonríe, parece que empieza a surtir efecto, paralelamente vuelve a mirar hacia el orbe del agua, el chico rubio está impasible, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Se queda mirándolo unos cinco minutos, hasta que de repente algo lo altera, sonríe cuando descubre que el rubio se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que ha comenzado a causar.

-Esto va a ser divertido.- asegura Magor.- Solo hay que esperar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola, gracias a los que apoyan y siguen está historia.

La verdad es que me gustaría incluir mucho más el punto de Jessica, tal vez para el siguiente capítulo ya que va a empezar en lunes... ¿Algún otro punto de vista que se les ocurra?

 _ **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9:**_

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Corre lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a su zona de la playa, se desliza hacia la arena de la playa usando las rocas, se detiene por unos segundos para tomar aliento y para visualizar a Lucas, lo encuentra está en la otra esquina de la playa, comienza de nuevo a correr, está vez los zapatos se le llenan de arena y de vez en cuando en alguna zona húmeda más próxima al mar se le hunden los zapatos y le cuesta caminar, por fin llega:

-Lucas… tengo que hablar contigo…- toma una gran bocanada de aire y la suelta.-Es una emergencia.

Lucas se vuelve hacia Gina y se excusa como puede, se alejan un par de metros de ella y hablan lo más bajo que pueden.

 **Narra Lucas**

La verdad es que está hora había comenzado bastante tranquila, hasta que llegó Toby todo rojo y alterado, le costaba respirar y apenas podía decir cuatro palabras seguidas, hablaba rápido.

Nos habíamos alejado un par de metros de Gina por precaución para que no se enterase de lo que íbamos a hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Has visto una araña o algo así?

Toby me fulmina con la mirada, poco a poco su respiración se hace menos pesada:

-Creo que Magor vuelve a las andadas…-hace una pausa, parece que intenta omitir algo.- He escuchado unos gritos, he ido a ver que sucedía y… vi que las personas se estaban transformando en árboles.

Miro de reojo a Gina, tendré que dejarla sola, vuelvo la vista a Toby, aunque la deje sola tengo la confianza en que va a estar bien.

-Entonces habrá que avisar a los otros, le diré a Gina que te ha sucedido un percance y que lo mejor será que te ayude para que así termines antes… mientras vete adelantándote.

Toby asiente, me da la espalda y comienza a correr hacia la carretera. Me doy la vuelta, odio tener que mentirle a Gina.

 **Narra Toby**

No estoy muy seguro, dudo haber hecho lo correcto al omitirle a Lucas la parte en la que Magor perdió su libro y que Razzle y yo estuvimos buscándolo por toda la casa… o al menos eso me ha contado Nick… ahora tiemblo solo de pensar que ese vació de tres días que tengo pueda deberse a Magor… tal vez es la señal de que ha recuperado su libro… pero… ¿Me hará algo más? .

Me detengo y dejo de correr hacia mi casa… pero si Magor tuviera algo que ver con ese vació a los demás gormitis del mar también les pasaría… ¿No?, según me ha dicho Nick… y el viejo Sabio se daría cuenta y entonces… lo arreglaríamos y venceríamos a Magor.

Sigo caminando, pero está vez un poco más despacio… es imposible que el hechizo… o la maldición me afecte solo a mí.

De repente me pongo nervioso, me doy la vuelta, no hay nadie, por unos segundos creí que me estaban siguiendo, sigo caminando, pero está vez aún ritmo más rápido, la sensación no desaparece, ¿Por qué?, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta, si no hay nadie.

Por fin veo mi casa a lo lejos, aumento un poco más la velocidad de mis pasos, hasta que por fin estoy en la entrada, llamo a la puerta, me abre Nick, me mira con sorpresa:

-Lucas… ¿Te ha echado?

-No… Magor ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, está transformando a las personas en árboles.

Nick se pone serio y se muerde el labio:

-Entiendo, voy a llamar a Jessica, así podremos transformarnos e ir ajunto del viejo sabio.

 _ **En otro lugar** _

**Punto de vista normal**

Magor observa en silencio al chico rubio que a su vez está mirando a su hermano mientras marca un número y llama a alguien.

Obscurio entra en la sala, se da cuenta de que Magor ni se ha dado cuenta de su presencia:

-Mi señor, Magnion ya ha llegado a la región del bosque, estará esperando para tenderles una trampa…- Magor deja de mirar al orbe azul y vuelve su atención hacia Obscurio

-No quiero que les tienda una trampa, simplemente que no agarren el orbe, me conformo con eso.- Magor vuelve de nuevo su atención al orbe, acaba de llegar un chico con la piel morena y poco después llega una chica, se van al jardín cerca de una piscina y se transforman.

Obscurio se siente incómodo ante está situación:

-Entonces, le digo que tenga cuidado con el orbe… ¿Nada más?

Magor no le presta atención y mira como los… ahora señores de la naturaleza abren un portal y van a dar al lugar dónde se encuentra el viejo sabio y un lagarto al que el señor del aire ha nombrado Razzle.

-Dile que también si puede que se haga con alguna de las insignias que tiene los señores de la naturaleza.

-Está bien, como usted ordene.- Obscurio abandona la sala.

Magor da un suspiro de alivio, por fin se ha largado ese pesado, así no le deja pensar en cual puede ser su siguiente experimento con el señor del mar, le ha causado gran decepción lo de inventarse una presencia que lo estuviera siguiendo, tan solo tuvo que manipular los recuerdos más cercanos, vuelve otra vez al atril donde tiene colocado su libro, la verdad es que le da una gran ventaja poder observar los pasos que dan los señores de la naturaleza, pero… no está siendo divertido, tiene prácticamente el control sobre el señor del mar y no lo está utilizando como debería o más bien como le gustaría.

 ** _Con los señores de la naturaleza_**

 **Narra Nick:**

Ahora entiendo la razón por la cual Magor quería su libro de vuelta. Ya estamos transformados y en Gorm, hemos tenido que dividirnos, Lucas y Jessica buscarán la planta que nos ha indicado el Viejo Sabio para deshacer el hechizo lanzado por Magor mientras que Toby y yo buscamos a Magnion y al orbe. He decidido ir con Toby porque todavía me siento culpable y es una buena forma de calmar este dolor que siento por dentro, toda la culpa la tengo yo.

Toby se detiene:

-¿Lo has oído?-pregunta.-Viene de allí.-Señala detrás de unos grandes arbustos.-Vamos.

Lo sigo, poco a poco apartamos los arbustos para descubrir a Magnion.

-El orbe… ¿Cómo se lo quitamos?- dice señalando una esfera verde oscura que tiene bajo el brazo.

Pienso durante un par de segundos que es lo que Toby me ha dejado pensar antes de lanzarle una bomba de agua a Magnion, tirándolo al suelo, el orbe resbala y rueda por la hierba.

Toby corre y lo agarra.

-¿Para que diablos me preguntas si ya tenías idea de lo que ibas a hacer?

Toby se encoge de hombros, de repente Magnion lo golpea con una bola de fuego, le disparo flechas de piedra.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… creo que sí.

Magnion se vuelve a levantar, otra bola de fuego está vez me alcanza a mí, hace un rápido movimiento con la cola y le quita el orbe de las manos a Toby.

En eso llegan Lucas y Jessica con una especie de flor amarilla, Toby se levanta y con sus tentáculos que tiene como cabello intenta quitarle el orbe a Magnion… lo cual consigue, se lo lanza a Lucas que lo agarra y lo frota con la flor, el orbe comienza a brillar, cierro los ojos cuando los vuelvo a abrir me doy cuenta de que mi insignia no está, Magnion se abalanza contra Lucas y le quita el orbe y antes de que a nadie le de tiempo a reaccionar Magnion se ha esfumado en un rayo de luz roja.

-Parece ser que tenía prisa.- dice Toby, de repente se fija en que me falta la insignia.- Te la ha quitado…

-Sí, pero ya la recuperaremos.-dice Jessica con animo esperanzador.

Lucas pone mala cara eso no le gusta:

-No podremos acceder al templo sin ella, debió ser su plan desde el principio.

-Ya, pero eso no hará que no los derrotemos.-dice Toby poniéndome una mano encima del hombro.

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 **Punto de vista normal:**

-Te das cuenta de que si no llega a ser por mí no saldrías de esta.-Magor le grita a Magnion.- Que sea la última vez, no me gustan los incompetentes.

Coge el orbe y lo devuelve a su lugar.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, pero no has sido el único.- Magor vuelve la vista hacia los cuatro orbes y después hacia su atril, al lado del libro está la insignia del señor de la Tierra.-Has sido muy incompetente.-dice mirando la insignia como si se dirigiese a Nick la verdad es que cualquier error que cometa Nick le vale para romper su acuerdo.-Pero tranquilo yo sé darte un escarmiento.

 ** _Esa noche_**

No consigue dormir, es imposible. Se levanta y va hacia su escritorio, en el primer cajón tiene la brújula que Magnion le dio, tiene un mal presentimiento, no sabe como usarla, pero necesita llamar a Magor solo para asegurarse de que no le hará daño a Toby.

De repente un grito, deja la brújula en el cajón y corre hacia la habitación de su hermano, abre la puerta.

 **Narra Nick:**

-Toby… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?-lo golpea con la almohada.- Tío, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Vete de aquí, lárgate, déjame solo…-lo miro está enojado, pero sus ojos me miran con miedo…

tiene miedo…

-Tranquilizate, cuéntame… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lárgate, déjame en paz, ¿No has hecho ya bastante?- las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.-Vete… por favor.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y cierro la puerta, está claro que Magor le ha hecho algo… ¿Le habrá contado lo que le hice por Jessica?


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola, gracias a los comentarios que estoy recibiendo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10:**_

 **Lunes por la mañana**

-Nick, hijo… ¿Por qué te has quedado dormido en el pasillo?- pregunta la señora Tripp.

Nick entre abre los ojos y se los frota un par de veces con intención de despertar de una vez.

-¿Volviste a tener una pelea con tu hermano?- pregunta la señora Tripp señalando la puerta de la habitación de Toby.

Nick niega y bosteza, ayer apenas pudo pegar ojo, otra noche más, se levanta y va al baño a lavarse la cara, comienzan a notarse las ojeras.

Va a su habitación, se quita el pijama y se pone la ropa. Baja las escaleras y va a desayunar:

-¿Y Toby?-pregunta Nick, otro bostezo.

-No lo encontré en su cuarto, supongo que ya se habrá levantado y habrá desayunado, es extraño, pero es la primera vez que se levanta antes que nadie- le dice su madre.-¿Seguro que no tuvieron una discusión anoche?

-No, mamá… tal vez se enojo por algo que le dije y que no me di cuenta que dañó sus sentimientos.

Nick desayuna lo más rápido que puede, coge sus cosas de la escuela y sale de casa, tiene que encontrarlo.

Tan rápido como llega a la escuela se encuentra a Toby en las escaleras sentado jugando a la consola, es temprano, aún falta media hora para que comiencen las clases.

Toby se encuentra inmerso en la consola, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Nick ha llegado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Toby levanta inmediatamente la vista de la consola, otra vez esa mirada de miedo.

-Nick, por favor, vete.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tenerte cerca, déjame en paz.

-Soy tu hermano, pedirme eso es muy difícil.

 **Narra Nick:**

Otra vez empiezan a caer las lágrimas, no sé que diablos habrá hecho Magor está vez, pero lo único que sé es que le duele de verdad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto.

-Todo es culpa tuya.- se levanta y se intenta ir.

Le agarro del brazo, se resiste.

-Por favor, Toby, dime lo que estoy haciendo mal.

-Convertir mi vida en un infierno.-me dice.

Sus palabras me hieren.

-Lo siento.-Lo abrazo.-lo siento mucho.

Él me acepta el abrazo.

-Eso dices siempre.

De repente algo hace clip en mi cabeza, es un pensamiento rápido y fugaz.

-Pero te prometo que está vez es de verdad.-Ya sé lo que le ha hecho Magor, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar… o me va a matar el a mí, pero sea lo que sea no voy a dejar que siga usando así a mi hermano.-Te prometo que nunca más te voy a maltratar.

 **Narra Toby:**

Últimamente tengo la sensación de que me estoy volviendo loco, siento que alguien me está persiguiendo desde ayer, cuando volví a trabajar con Gina y Lucas en la playa sentía que había alguien que no me quitaba la vista de encima, pero en mi zona no había nadie más que yo y de camino a casa me tuve que resguardar en un supermercado y fingir comprar unos refrescos porque sentía que alguien me seguía, hasta oía los pasos detrás de mí, pero siempre que me daba la vuelta no había nadie.

Y ahora ocurre lo de Nick, el Nick de mis recuerdos no es igual al Nick que tengo delante de mí… ya no sé en que creer, lo único que sé es que me estoy volviendo loco y parece no tener remedio.

El Nick de mis recuerdos me hace daño y siempre se burla de mí.

-Está bien, te creo.- le digo.

Aprieta el abrazo.

-Lo siento, todo es culpa mía.

 **Narra Nick:**

La verdad es que es todo culpa mía, si no hubiera tenido celos de su relación con Jessica nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

-Últimamente siento que me estoy volviendo loco.- dice Toby, fuerza una sonrisa que a los pocos segundos desaparece.-No sé lo que me está ocurriendo… lo siento.

Le suelto, le acaricia la mejilla.

-No es culpa tuya… toda la culpa es mía, toda, tranquilo… pero, te prometo que lo voy a solucionar.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Con una varita mágica?-me pregunta, hace una mueca.

-No, pero…-me muerdo el labio, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, ¿Y si hablo con Magor?… no sería una buena idea… ¿Y si se lo cuento todo al Viejo Sabio?

El corazón me da un vuelco, esa es la salida… pero si lo hago Toby se enterara de lo que hice y me odiará… y si no lo hago Magor lo estará torturando todos los días porque él tiene el control sobre la mente y los recuerdos de Toby… Haga lo que haga no va a terminar bien.

Me vibra el teléfono, lo agarro, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Jessica, me pregunta donde estoy.

Le digo la verdad, que estoy en el instituto con Toby.

Todavía es temprano, tan solo ha pasado un cuarto de hora, me dice que la espere que ahora viene.

-Toby.-le digo.-No le cuentes nada de lo que te está pasando a Jessica- lo vuelvo a abrazar, pero a los dos segundos lo suelto.

-Lo sé, no he perdido tanto la cabeza…- parece que está pensando en decirme algo, pero lo omite.

Se hace un silencio entre nosotros dos.

 **Narra Jessica:**

Por fin llego al instituto, la verdad es que no entiendo que hacen aquí tan temprano, Toby y Nick.

-Hola, chicos.-les digo.

Nick me da un beso en la mejilla, parece intranquilo, miro a Toby:

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunto.

-Bien.- dice secamente, suena como una mentira.

Después miro a Nick:

-¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? Últimamente te has estado comportando de forma muy extraña.

-Bien, solo estoy algo preocupado... eso es todo.

Los demás alumnos comienzan a llegar y a los diez minutos abren la puerta. Entramos, Nick me da otro beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento.- me dice.

-¿Por qué?

Se queda callado y no me da respuesta ¿Por qué me tiene que pedir perdón?


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola, siento no haber actualizado, pero estos días anduve bastante ocupada. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

 **N _.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11:**_

Magor observa el orbe del agua, es cierto que le ha dado muchas ventajas al poder atacar al señor del mar… pero la desventaja es que no puede dañar al pueblo del mar.

La habitación entera está en silencio, le ha pedido a Magnion que nadie lo interrumpa sino se las verán con él.

Vuelve otra vez a mirar su libro, nada, lo cierra… vuelve su mirada hacia los otros orbes, de momento se va a conformar con lo que está causando… ahora debe pensar en otra estrategia para controlar a los señores de la naturaleza, ya tiene a Nick y a Toby, aún faltan los otros dos, el señor del bosque o el señor del aire, vuelve la vista hacia el orbe del aire, ahora es su turno.

 _ **Lunes en la tarde**_

 **Narra Nick:**

-¡Toby!-le grito, he quedado con Jessica, estoy preocupado por si le pueda pasar algo a Toby, pero no creo que Magor vuelva a atacar dos veces en un mismo día.-¡Ya me voy!

Salgo de casa, tan rápido como me alejo un par de metros saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón la brújula que Magnion me dio, la miro, debería llamarlo y decirle que arregle todo lo que le ha causado a mi hermano, pero… ¿Con qué derecho? , Magor me está utilizando a mí y a mi hermano.

Vuelvo a guardar la brújula, no es buena idea. Tengo que solucionar el lío que he causado, lo malo es que no sé como.

 **Narra Toby:**

Tan rápido como mi hermano se va por una cita que tiene con Jessica entro en su cuarto, la verdad es que no sé en que creer, si en este Nick o en el de mis recuerdos, así que he decidido no fiarme de ninguno de los dos y averiguar qué diablos está pasando por mi cuenta.

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Se ha colado en la habitación de su hermano, está todo pulcro y ordenado a diferencia de su cuarto, los libros están colocados correctamente en la estantería, la cama está hecha y no se percibe ni un solo pliegue, el escritorio tiene apilados correctamente todos los libros de la escuela sin hacer una Torre de Pisa como es el caso de los libros del escritorio de Toby, los cajones están perfectamente cerrados sin ser trabados por ninguna pieza de ropa o hoja de papel. Abre el primer cajón del escritorio, tiene un paquete de folios abiertos en su interior, los folios están perfectamente apilados, lo cierra, abre el segundo cajón dónde se encuentran diversos útiles de escuela como son diversos tipos de reglas, un compás, un transportador… cierra el segundo cajón.

Abre el tercer y último cajón, está vació. Abre de nuevo el primer cajón y saca el paquete de folios, no hay nada, lo cierra de nuevo. Vuelve a abrir el segundo cajón rebusca entre los útiles y se fija en que debajo hay una carpeta, la quita con cuidado, es una carpeta de color naranja, del mismo color que el mueble del escritorio, por eso antes le había pasado desapercibida.

La abre, dentro hay diversos folios escritos con una letra difícil de leer, debe deberse a que su hermano lo escribió con prisa, la presentación no ayuda a entenderla mejor, parece un texto dividido en diversas partes, comienza a leer una parte parece una especie de hechizo, se sorprende:

¿Por qué su hermano guardaría una cosa como esa?

Lee otra parte y se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de leer.

-Son diversos conjuros,- dice para sí en un susurro -pero no hay ningún encabezado que diferencie un hechizo de otro.

El rubio vuelve a guardar todos los folios en su sitio y los vuelve a meter en la carpeta que coloca en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, le resulta extraño, demasiado, piensa pedirle una explicación a Nick en cuanto llegue a casa… si es que tiene el valor de hacerlo,tiembla, el Nick de sus recuerdos todavía lo atormenta.

El chico rubio cierra el cajón y sigue husmeando en la habitación, pero ya nada más le puede interesar a quien le está observando.

-¡Traidor!- ruge de ira Magor, aprieta los puños con fuerza, por unos segundos duda en si lanzar el hechizo contra el pueblo del aire o contra el pueblo de la tierra, pero al final decide que la mejor decisión es ir contra el pueblo del aire, será su venganza, se dirige otra vez hacia el libro, va a cambiar de hechizo por uno más dañino, pasa las hojas, por fin lo encuentra, lo malo es que no tiene claro si le queda la poción, dado que una de las plantas que necesita es un espécimen tan raro que podría creerse que está extinto. Se dirige fuera de la habitación y regresa con un frasco verde, todavía conserva algo por suerte.

Levanta un segundo la mirada hacia el chico rubio, parece que no ha habido cambios desde los últimos minutos, ahora está rebuscando en el armario, se fija en las puertas, ambas son un espejo, una rápida idea pasa por su cabeza, pero aún no, es demasiado pronto.

Deja de prestarle atención al rubio y coge en sus manos el orbe del aire, comienza a decir unas palabras y acto seguido le echa un líquido que tiene conservado en un frasco verde, ahora solo queda esperar.

 **Narra Jessica:**

No soporto que Nick me oculte cosas, en general no soporto que la gente me oculte cosas, pero sobre todo Nick debido a que es mi novio y se supone que debe haber cierta confianza, hemos ido al cine a ver una película y después hemos ido a un restaurante de comida rápida a comer algo.

De camino a mi casa, Nick me acompaña, me habla del club de arqueología y de la arqueología en general, pero casi no le presto atención, la verdad es que no me interesa el tema, sé que se lo tomaría mal si se llega a enterar de esto, pero es que… en el fondo lo aprecio mucho, pero no como un novio sino más bien como un amigo, no quiero hacerle daño, pero eso es lo que siento, no sé que ha podido cambiar en nuestra relación, pero siento que ya no es la misma, que todo es distinto.

Suspiro, debería acabar con esto de una vez.

De repente una sensación extraña me invade por dentro y poco a poco comienzo a sentirme muy mareada, Nick se da cuenta y me agarra del brazo.

-Jessica...¿Te encuentras bien?

Y de repente todo se volvió negro y Nick desapareció.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :3, gracias a los comentarios que estoy recibiendo, muchas gracias.

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12:**_

 ** **Narra Nick:****

-Jessica, Jess... por favor, despierta-sin lugar a dudas esto debe ser obra de Magor, es imposible que Jessica pasase de encontrarse bien a desmayarse al segundo siguiente.-Tengo que detenerlo.-digo.

En eso noto un extraño brillo que sale de mi pantalón , me doy cuenta de que esa luz proviene de la brújula que Magnion me dio, la saco, en ella veo la figura de Magor que me sonríe y me mira con aire de superioridad. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza:

-¿Qué quieres está vez?

-Nada, solo decirte que en cuarenta y ocho horas ganaré y os derrotaré a los cuatro y ninguno podrá impedírmelo.-y con eso da por finalizada la conversación.

Zarandeo un poco a Jessica con la esperanza de que solo haya sido un desmayo, pero no consigo despertarla, no sé que hacer. Saco mi teléfono y llamo a Toby, no me contesta, le envió un mensaje, después llamo a Lucas y para mi suerte él si me coge el teléfono, le explico lo sucedido y me dice que llegará a junto de mí lo antes posible.

 ** **Narra Toby:****

Nada, lo único extraño que hay en la habitación de mi hermano es esa carpeta naranja, la vuelvo a sacar del cajón y la observo sin sacar el contenido de dentro. Mi cabeza me dice que no le dé tantas vueltas que solo son posibles apuntamientos de algo, pero yo sé que solo intento engañarme a mí mismo y aún así no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a esa idea… tal vez pueda que sea un nuevo hobby de mi hermano, pero en ese caso ¿Qué clase de hobby es tan extraño?

Mi intuición me dice que mi hermano me oculta algo, pero no sé lo que es, no logró encontrar la última pieza del rompecabezas para conseguir obtener el puzzle completo. Me muerdo el labio, no solo eso es un puzzle, mi cabeza también lo es, por más que intento juntar las piezas, algo falla, el lapso de tres días, los recuerdos que no estoy seguro de si son verdaderos o falsos, incluso la extraña sensación de que me están persiguiendo.

El ruido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, vuelvo a guardar la carpeta, cierro el cajón y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

 ** **Narra Razzle:****

Pude sentir que algo iba mal en el momento en el que al Viejo Sabio le dio un escalofrió, algo no andaba bien con los señores de la naturaleza, se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sentado escribiendo algo en un papiro y se dirigió a la fuente más cercana, removió un poco el agua y pudo ver por unos segundos lo que estaba sucediendo, dio un respingón hacia atrás.

-Juraría haber destruido todos los ejemplares de esa planta.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla y añadió-Debió haber guardado un poco...-cerró los ojos y meditó por unos segundos- Debí haberme asegurado mejor de que ya no tenía ese hechizo a su alcance.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Están en apuros?

-No sé si todos, pero desde luego el señor del aire sí y su pueblo también, debo encontrar el antídoto.

Aquello que dijó me asusto, era consciente de que Magor había recuperado su libro, pero no era consciente de que fuera a actuar así.

-¿Qué efectos tiene está vez el hechizo?

-Provoca el sueño al que es hechizado.

-¿Solo eso?

-No es solo eso, el sueño puede ser eterno si no se neutraliza el hechizo en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.-Me contestó.-Debo encontrar el antídoto-Dijo para sí en voz alta otra vez.

Entró en la puerta amarilla y de luz y no volvió a salir hasta pasados unos diez largos minutos.

-Por fin lo encontré.-sopló para sacudirle el polvo al papiro amarillento y arrugado-no creí que lo volvería a usar nunca más, pero...

Se quedó en silencio, meditando.

-Pero... ¿Qué exactamente?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Lo que me extraña es que ha tenido en su poder este hechizo todo este tiempo y no lo ha usado hasta ahora... ¿Por qué ahora exactamente? ¿Qué gana usándolo?... -Hace una pausa, como si se concienciase de que eso no era lo importante ahora.- En este mismo momento no conseguiremos respuestas, debemos concentrarnos en el antídoto, prepararlo y pensar solo en él, es la única solución que existe en este momento.

 ** **Narra Lucas:****

Estaba haciendo los deberes que habían mandado para está tarde cuando Nick me llamó estaba bastante alterado y parecía que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Me dijo que Jessica de repente se había desmayado, que ese suceso podía tener que ver con Magor porque las personas no se encuentran mal de un segundo a otro, yo quise decirle que eso era muy improbable que a lo mejor Jessica ya se sentía mal de antes y no le dijo nada para no preocuparle, pero no me dejo hablar, siguió hablándome de lo que habían hecho hoy nada fuera de lo común, me habló de que había intentado llamar a Toby y que no le había contestado al teléfono, por unos segundos mientras mencionaba este suceso su voz se hizo débil y le interrumpí para decirle que estaría allí lo antes posible, que mientras llevase a Jessica a su casa y con eso corté la llamada.

Pienso que debería haber llamado a una ambulancia en lugar de a mí... ¿Qué puedo saber yo sobre estos casos?

Salí de mi casa a todo correr, sabía que el tiempo era algo muy importante en este momento, pero aún así me detuve en la casa de Toby y Nick, para avisar a Toby de lo sucedido y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Aproveche para tomar aire, correr no es lo mío.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo aborde:

-A Jessica le sucede algo.

-¿Lo qué?- me preguntó asustado.

-No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, ven conmigo te necesitamos.

Asintió y en ese momento comenzamos la carrera contrarreloj, en ese momento no eramos conscientes de lo importante que sería el tiempo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 13, espero que les guste, gracias por el consejo de explicar mejor lo que le sucede a Toby, no sé si lo he hecho bien, pero lo he intentado...

Gracias a todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo en está historia.

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13:**_

 **Narra Nick:**

He entrado con Jessica, en mis brazos, en su casa siguiendo el consejo de Lucas, miro el reloj del pasillo que marca las siete menos diez minutos. Dejo a Jessica en el salón y vuelvo a ver el reloj, sigue marcando la misma hora, espero que Lucas no tarde mucho.

En ese mismo instante notó una extraña luz que viene del salón, vuelvo a entrar y veo a Razzle y al Viejo Sabio que está sujetando un frasco de color naranja con la mano derecha y un papiro en bastante mal estado con la mano izquierda.

-Tiene relación con Magor… ¿Verdad?- le pregunto para no levantar sospechas aunque ya sé que sí.

Razzle asiente:

-Y por desgracia son malas noticias.

El Viejo Sabio mira a Jessica y después a Nick:

-Magor ha lanzado un maleficio al pueblo del aire, sus habitantes están cayendo en un profundo sueño uno por uno…- es interrumpido por el timbre, debe haber llegado Lucas.

Vuelvo otra vez al pasillo y abro la puerta, me alegro al ver que Lucas ha traído a mi hermano:

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Toby.

Toby asiente ya que ahora mismo tanto él como Lucas están demasiado ocupados intentando tomar todo el aire que puedan por la carrera que se han llevado, tienen las mejillas rojas y la frente llena de sudor.

-El Viejo Sabio y Razzle están aquí.- les informo.

Ellos entran y se dirigen al salón, cierro la puerta de la entrada y les sigo.

-Por fin estamos todos.- dice el Viejo Sabio.- Lo que le ocurre a vuestra amiga es que ha sido víctima de un maleficio lanzado por Magor con el propósito de dormir para siempre al pueblo del aire…

-Pero… Con un beso todo volverá a la normalidad… ¿No?… Como en _la Bella Durmiente_.-dice Toby, le doy un codazo no es momento para bromas, él se estremece, por un segundo me mira con miedo.

-No,-el Viejo Sabio lo mira extrañado.- si este hechizo no se rompe en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas tendremos un grave problema, el maleficio se volverá irreversible.

Lucas, Toby y yo lo miramos con pánico:

-¿Quieres decir que Jessica nunca se despertará?- pregunta Lucas.

El Viejo Sabio asiente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…¿Qué hay que buscar para el antídoto?-pregunto nervioso.

El Viejo Sabio levanta el frasco naranja:

-El antídoto lo tengo justamente aquí , lo más complicado será entrar en la fortaleza de Magor.

-Eso es pan comido.- dice Lucas.

-No lo creáis así, Magor os estará esperando y a saber que más trucos sucios tendrá bajo la manga, es muy extraño que precisamente ahora lance este hechizo, podría haberlo lanzado antes, pero se lo ha estado reservando para una ocasión especial… una ocasión especial como está… ¿Habéis notado algo extraño últimamente?

Miro a Toby, pero está vez el que tiene el miedo en los ojos soy yo.

 **Narra Toby:**

No sé si hablarle de lo que me ha sucedido últimamente, es decir, si Magor tuviera algo que ver con esto no solo me afectaría a mí también al pueblo del mar, pero ¿Y si no es así? Y si solo me afecta a mí… lo malo es que si no es Magor significa que algo muy malo me está pasando, pero… ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Pierdo los recuerdos de tres días enteros, ¡Tres días enteros! Por los cuales prácticamente estoy rezando para que fuesen días normales en los que me levanto, desayuno, llego tarde a la escuela, me riñe el profesor, quedo castigado y juego a la consola, ¿Qué diablos pudo pasar en esos días? Lo único que sé es que me hice una quemadura, que busque el libro de Magor con Razzle en casa y que falte a clase el jueves y el viernes, lo que echa por tierra lo de pensar que son días normales... nota mental hay que dejar de rezar.

Luego está esa maldita sensación de que me persiguen por veces, tú imaginate estar caminando tan tranquilo y de repente agobiarte porque estás escuchando pasos detrás de ti, crees haber visto una sombra y cada vez que te das la vuelta no hay nadie, pero esa sensación sigue estando, el miedo de que hay alguien siguiéndote y que te puede hacer daño en cualquier momento sin que te dé tiempo a reaccionar o a defenderte.

Y por último está el hecho de que no sé si mis recuerdos, ¡Mis recuerdos! Son reales o ficticios, lo cual me hace pensar que definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco. La realidad, la cruda realidad, no concuerda con mis recuerdos, Nick es la prueba, dudo de todos los recuerdos que tengo y estoy preguntándome a cada segundo, ¿Qué es de mi vida? ¿Por qué tengo recuerdos inventados? Y ¿Qué finalidad tienen?

Me gustaría contárselo al Viejo Sabio, quiero contárselo, pero no puedo, no puedo porque simplemente el hecho de que lo que me este pasando no tenga ninguna relación con Magor me asusta, me da miedo, si esto no tiene ninguna relación significa que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, prefiero seguir engañándome a mi mismo antes de enfrentar la cruda realidad.

-No.- digo finalmente.- Yo personalmente no he notado nada extraño.- me he armado de valor para decirlo, pero por dentro siento que me estoy rompiendo, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer al suelo y voy a echarme a llorar , pero me aguanto y lucho porque mis piernas soporten mi propio peso y no sé derrumben y para que el agua que estoy reteniendo en mis ojos no se desborde y forme lágrimas.

El Viejo Sabio se lleva la mano a la barbilla:

-Es extraño, entonces, si nadie ha notado nada extraño… ¿Qué está planeando? ¿Qué tiene guardado?- vuelve la vista hacia Jessica y suspira.- Se nos está acabando el tiempo, tiene algo guardo así que andaros con ojo, os teletransportaré a la isla de Magor, pero antes transformaros…

-Pero… sin Jessica no podemos…- dice Lucas.

-Sí, podéis, hacedme caso.

Cada uno de nosotros busca rápidamente algo con lo que transformarnos, Lucas coge una hoja seca de la planta que hay en el salón de Jessica, Nick coge un puñado de la tierra de la maceta y yo corro a la cocina a buscar agua.

El Viejo Sabio abre la ventana cuando estamos todos a punto de empezar. Al empezar a pronunciar las palabras apareció un resplandor, que nos hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando finalmente los volvemos a abrir, estamos todos en nuestra forma de gormiti, incluida Jessica.

-He tenido que amañar un poco la situación, pero lo que importa es el resultado final.- le da el frasco a Lucas.- Tened mucho cuidado.- otro resplandor y aparecemos en la isla.

 _ **En ese mismo lugar, pero en otra parte**_

-¡A que estáis esperando, ya están aquí!, buscadlos, sabéis perfectamente lo que tenéis que hacer ¿Verdad?! Solo encargaos de lo que os he pedido, nada más, del resto ya me encargo yo, si todo sale bien habremos ganado al fin.- grita Magor a todos sus súbditos.


	14. Capítulo 14

Este capítulo me quedó muy corto y tampoco lo enfoque de la manera que quería,

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14:**_

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Apenas llevan caminado un par de metros cuando son asaltados por los gormitis de lava, todo un ejercito que se abalanza sobre ellos sin apenas dejarles espacio para respirar. Lucas se intenta defenderse como puede haciendo crecer grandes raíces a su alrededor que apartan a sus enemigos de él, pero no da mucho resultado ya que están quemando las raíces y eso le hace daño, mientras Toby los aleja con los tentáculos de su cabeza. Nick se deshace de ellos mediante proyectiles de piedra.

Magnion los observaba desde lejos, apretándose los puños de rabia:

-Pero, ¡Qué sois imbéciles! Cumplid solo lo que Magor os pidió, no gastéis fuerzas en vano.- grita, le lanza una bola de fuego a Lucas dejándolo malherido.

-¡Lucas!- grita Toby, intenta ir hacia él, pero es detenido por una bola de fuego que no le llega a alcanzar.

-Venga, llévenselo, ya.- Lucas intenta reincorporarse, ha sido una emboscada, pero... ¿Por que diablos solo lo quieren a él? Tienen también a Toby o a Nick. Lanza unos discos de su puño y aún derriba a algún que otro gormiti, pero son demasiados y el dolor que siente en el estómago a causa del golpe que ha recibido de Magnion aún lo empeoran más. Los gormitis del fuego comienzan a agarrar a Lucas, Magnion los observa, ahora mismo podría ser el momento perfecto para derrotarles, pero Magor no quiere que se haga así, él es el jefe y deben seguir sus ordenes, porque como había dicho él si lo hacían bien, ganarían.

Magor que hasta el momento ha estado observando la escena, coge el orbe del agua entre sus manos:

-Es hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Toby deja de resistirse, tiene la mirada perdida, los gormitis del fuego lo dejan solo, Nick lo observa mientras intenta deshacerse de los que siguen a su alrededor. Un estallido de luz roja les indica que se han llevado a Lucas.

-Retirada.- dice Magnion.- Ya hemos cumplido nuestra parte.

Los gormitis de lava se retiran a regañadientes, algunos son alcanzados por Nick, cuando los pierde de vista mira a Toby que no se ha movido ni un paso.

-¿Estás bien?-Nick se acerca a él e intenta apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Toby se la aparta:

-El infierno estoy bien, tú sabías todo lo que me estaba pasando y no dijiste nada.

 **Narra Toby:**

Tan solo fue un momento, mientras intentaba librarme de los gormitis de lava que me estaban aprisionando, uno por uno los recuerdos regresaron a mí, incluso recuerdos que nunca podría haber vivido, Nick hablando con Magor sobre un pacto, de que no me podía enterar de lo que me había hecho, de que me había robado a Jessica por celos y mientras Magor podría hacer lo que le diera la gana conmigo, por desgracia también aparecieron recuerdos de Magor utilizándome, burlándose de mí, dándome la sensación de que aún no había terminado conmigo.

-Véngate de él.- oía en mi cabeza, no podía librarme de esa voz.- Únete a mí.-Magor me repetía.

-¿Estás bien?- Nick se acercó a mí, intentó ponerme la mano en el hombro, pero la aparté.

La sensación de odio, de rabia y de dolor me invadió por dentro.

-El infierno estoy bien, tú sabías todo lo que me estaba pasando y no dijiste nada.-le digo.- Dejaste que Magor me utilizase, se burlase de mí… ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? Y todavía sigue, lo escucho, está dentro de mí cabeza y no puedo librarme de él.-En este punto es cuando siento las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.- Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, creí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que si hablaba o contaba algo todos se darían cuenta… Creí en todo lo que me dijiste y era mentira, tú también me usaste, creí lo de la quemadura, lo de mis recuerdos con Jessica, lo de que lo que me estaba pasando no era culpa de Magor, me deje engañar por ti, confié en ti porque eras mi hermano…- me seco las lágrimas como puedo, no voy a llorar, no ahora.

-Toby, yo no pretendía…- su voz poco a poco se apaga.-Yo solo quería a Jessica, no quería hacerte daño…- susurra.

Me lleno de rabia, le golpeo con una bola de agua.

-Pues lo hiciste.- lo agarró con uno de mis tentáculos y aprieto, quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo…

 **Punto de vista normal:**

-¿Crees que será capaz de matarlo?- pregunta Magnion observando la escena, acababa de venir de encerrar en una de las celdas del subsuelo al señor del bosque.

Magor no contesta, al ver que el señor de la tierra se ha librado del agarre y ha contraatacado haciendo que las rocas que están a su alrededor se peguen a su hermano formando una especie de prisión que no lo deja ni moverse.

-Toby, no era mi intención… lo juro.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré en la vida…

Magnion interrumpe la escena:

-Deberíamos mandar otra vez a vuestros súbditos…

-¿Para que? ¿No lo ves? Se están haciendo daño el uno al otro.

Toby consigue librarse y se lanza contra su hermano, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Está a punto de propinarle un puñetazo cuando de repente vuelve a su forma humana, y no es solo él, Nick también.

Un estallido de luz y vuelven a la casa de Jessica.

-¿En que diablos estáis pensando?- pregunta el Viejo Sabio.

Razzle está en su hombro observando a los dos chicos con cara de preocupación, pero antes de que Nick conteste, Toby se lanza contra él, lo golpea contra una estantería, Nick intenta librarse de él y le clava las uñas con fuerza en los brazos, pero Toby no cede.

-¡Ya basta!- El Viejo Sabio separa a los dos chicos y retiene a Toby como puede.

-Tiene que pagar por lo que me ha hecho, por lo que me está haciendo, todavía lo oigo, lo escucho, se ríe de mí y esa risa…-Toby cae al suelo de rodillas y se acerca la cara a ellas, se tapá los oídos.- es insoportable.

El Viejo Sabio le tiende una mano a Nick y le ayuda a levantarse:

-Estarás contento con lo que has conseguido, ya no hay nadie que pueda detener a Magor.


	15. Capítulo 15

Ya estoy de vuelta :3 espero que os guste este capítulo. Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los comentarios,muchas gracias.

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15:**_

El Viejo Sabio se acarició la barba, Nick le había puesto al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Estaban en la cocina mientras que Razzle, Toby y Jessica continuaban en el salón, todavía no tenía claro que alcance podía poseer Magor sobre Toby y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

-Entonces,- hizo una lista.- Jessica y el pueblo del aire están bajo los efectos de un hechizo que se hará irreversible al cumplirse las cuarenta y ocho horas, Lucas es ahora prisionero de Magor… y podríamos meter a Toby en la misma categoría que Lucas en este mismo momento.- el Viejo Sabio cerró los ojos.- Son demasiados problemas, pero hay que solucionarlos uno a uno, el que más nos urge es el de Jessica, tendré que preparar otra poción, en cuento te cueles en la guarida de Magor solucionaremos el problema de Lucas, lo buscarás y lo liberarás y si ves que no te da tiempo te olvidas de él y salvas a Jessica, primero lo importante, ya volverás a por Lucas cuando hayas roto el hechizo… y después está Toby.- El Viejo Sabio arrugó una ceja, aún no tenía muy claro como deshacer uno de los hechizos, el que le lanzó Nick concretamente, esa era la primera vez que se topaba con una cosa similar.-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya al templo de la luz a preparar de la pócima que ayudará a Jessica es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, cada segundo es oro.- Eso podría darle algo de tiempo para hojear algunos libros e intentar alguna forma de neutralizar el hechizo que pesa sobre Toby.

Se hizo un resplendor, Nick cerró los ojos y para cuando los volvió a abrir el Viejo Sabio ya no estaba.

Fue de vuelta al salón, Toby estaba en una esquina acurrucado escuchando lo que Razzle le decía:

-No te puedes dejar dominar por él, tú eres más fuerte.-el pequeño lagarto-dinosaurio estaba en una de sus rodillas mirándolo a los ojos mientras se lo decía.

-Lo siento.- dijo Nick al observar la escena.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- Toby se levantó, tirando a Razzle al suelo, nunca había estado tan lleno de rabia como lo estaba ahora, odiaba a Nick con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba a Magor… se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil y confiar en él.

Otra vez la sensación de querer llorar se apoderó de él, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de agua. Intentó mantener la vista fija en un punto, si pestañeaba caería la primera lágrima, no lo iba a permitir, iba a ser el chico duro a partir de ahora, pero le causaba dolor el simple hecho de saber que su hermano lo había metido en este embrollo, que su hermano lo había vendido, que su hermano le hubiera mentido y ocultado cosas, que su hermano lo hubiese utilizado.

-Calma, que haya paz.- dijo Razzle como si intuyese una futura pelea entre ambos chicos.

-¿Qué haya paz? Razzle, ¿Tú de que lado estás? ¿Del de mi hermano o del mío?

Razzle se quedó callado por unos instantes, miró a Toby y luego a Nick, obviamente estaba del lado de Toby, lo que le había hecho Nick no tenía perdón aunque…

-Del lado en que mantengamos la calma para vencer a Magor, en este momento no podemos estar divididos.-contestó.

Toby se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando evitar inútilmente escuchar lo que Magor le decía, ahora lo escuchaba más alto, no entendía ¿Cómo diablos podía meterse dentro de su cabeza?

-Déjame tranquilo.- dijo el rubio en alto.- ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida?- tan rápido como lo dijo en alto se contestó a si mismo, por supuesto que no.

Un destello de luz salió de la cocina y acto seguido el Viejo Sabio asomó la cabeza y le hizo señas a Nick para que fuese allí.

Nick lo entendió y se fue, tan rápido como entró en la cocina el Viejo Sabio le tendió el nuevo frasco y cerró la puerta.

-Por cierto, no te olvides de recuperar la insignia.-le recordó.- No podré, ni podrás transformarte en un gormiti así que serás completamente vulnerable.- el Viejo Sabio sacó de una de las mangas de su túnica un medallón.- Llevalo contigo, te protegerá de los ataques, pero no hace mucho más, así que mucha suerte.

El Viejo Sabio levantó las manos y transportó a Nick a la isla de Magor. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón, vio a Toby en cuclillas tapándose los oídos y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Hay algún antídoto para este hechizo?- preguntó Razzle tan rápido como lo vio entrar.

-Sí, pero no funcionará si Toby no es capaz de librarse del control de Magor aunque sea por unos segundos mientras se aplica el antídoto.- hizo una pausa.- Y el otro aún no tengo muy claro como se deshace, voy a volver al templo de la luz a seguir hojeando libros para ver si doy con él.

Otra vez el resplandor y el Viejo Sabio desapareció de la habitación.

 **En otro lugar**

Había caído sobre el suelo en lugar de aterrizar como siempre lo hacía. Se incorporó lo más deprisa que pudo, había caído sobre el estómago que ahora le dolía, pero poca atención le prestó. Sacó el frasco para comprobar si estaba bien y para su suerte se mantuvo intacto.

Lo volvió a guardar, muy cerca de él, tan solo bajando de la pequeña elevación en la que se encontraba, se veía la puerta a la entrada de la guarida de Magor.

Descendió rápidamente y entró, era como un gran túnel en el que tenía que caminar en la más absoluta oscuridad, eso le hizo tropezarse varias veces con algunas piedras, pero para su suerte logró mantener el equilibrio.

Al llegar al final se podía observar una gran claridad, cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta del calor que hacia, ya que esa claridad la emanaba la lava del volcán.

Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha, estaba lleno de túneles como por el que acababa de entrar… habría unos nueve más ¿Cómo exactamente encontraba la guarida de Magor? ¿Y a Lucas?


	16. Capítulo 16

Hola, aquí traigo el capítulo 16, he tardado bastante en actualizar porque me he metido en una nueva historia, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias a los que siguen y apoyan esta historia, muchas gracias.

 ** _No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16:**_

Se vuelve a acariciar el rostro de Jessica y después vuelve su vista a Razzle que está en una de las esquinas del sofá observando la escena:

-Entonces, ¿ella no recuerda nada sobre que estuvimos saliendo?- su mirada está llena de tristeza.

El pequeño dinosaurio se queda en silencio y también lo mira con tristeza.

-¿Y los demás?- continua preguntando.-¿Ellos no tienen ni idea de que hemos salido?

-Toby…- por fin logra decir Razzle.-Me temo que sí… pero ya verás como el Viejo Sabio encuentra pronto la solución…

Esta vez es Toby el que se queda en silencio, baja la vista al suelo, se pone a pensar en su situación lo que acaba de preguntar se reduce básicamente a que aunque él este en lo cierto y tenga la razón todo el mundo estará en su contra y se lo negará, haciéndolo quedar como un idiota o en el peor de los casos como un loco.

-Este hechizo es muy cruel.- logra murmurar.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que el Viejo Sabio lo será capaz de deshacer?

-Tiene que serlo.

-¿Y si no puede? ¿Qué pasará entonces? Yo seré el único que viva con estos recuerdos mientras que los demás conservan los recuerdos de la relación de Jessica y…- No se atreve a nombrarlo.-Parece que seré el único en no ver la realidad desde un espejo deformado.

-Se dice cóncavo, espejo cóncavo, es el que muestra una realidad deformada.-puntualiza Razzle.

-Da lo mismo.

Por unos minutos la voz de Magor se ha ido, pero ahora a vuelto de nuevo.

-Y por eso me necesitas, el Viejo Sabio no será capaz de deshacer el hechizo, pero yo sí.

 **En otro lugar**

Entra en uno de los túneles, en este hay una antorcha iluminando el corredor para su suerte, camina despacio con la intención de no llamar la atención, al atravesar el corredor se topa con una puerta de madera que está cerrada, la empuja y está se abre ha llegado a una especie de biblioteca, en algunas estanterías hay libros, en otra hay pociones, en otra hay rocas de diferentes composiciones, colores y formas y también hay una estantería con extraños botes de gran tamaño, intenta volver sobre sus pasos, pero el ruido de los pasos de alguien lo detiene, se está acercando. Busca rápidamente donde esconderse, no hay escondite posible, se da la vuelta y observa la puerta, detrás de ella podría valer, se esconde entre la puerta y la pared.

Alguien entra, los pasos se detienen.

-¿Qué querrá ahora?- Nick reconoce la voz, es la de Obscurio.

Nick asoma la cabeza para ver que está sucediendo para su suerte Obscurio está de espaldas a él y no sé da cuenta, vuelve a ocultarse, no tiene sus poderes y su mejor opción por el momento es no ser descubierto.

Un extraño ruido como si algo pesado estuviera siendo desplazado se escucha, un par de segundos después se vuelve a escuchar el mismo ruido. Nick vuelve a sacar un poco la cabeza como la última vez con la intención de ver que está sucediendo, pero está vez no encuentra a Obscurio. Sale completamente de su escondite.

-Debe de ser un pasadizo secreto, hay debe estar encerrado Lucas.

Nick observa la habitación.

-Debe haber algún interruptor o palanca por aquí.- dice.- Algo tiene que usarse para acceder a él.

Comienza a rebuscar entre los libros,no hay nada, pasa a buscar entre los extraños botes, todavía está sujetando uno cuando el pasadizo se abre, la estantería de los botes se desplaza, pero no a causa de él, sino por causa del gormiti que está ahora enfrente de él.

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos?-logra decir. Nick le lanza el bote que tiene entre sus manos, Obscurio lo agarra en un autorreflejo. Extiende sus alas y está preparado para atrapar a Nick que ahora mismo está huyendo hacia la estantería de los libros y está cogiendo los libros que anteriormente ha tirado al suelo, es su única forma de defenderse, si estuviera en su forma de gormiti otro gallo cantaría, la situación no sería la misma.

Obscurio se aleja de la puerta del pasadizo y Nick la observa, es su única escapatoria para salir de está situación. Obscurio mira por el rabillo del ojo la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra.- logra decir.

Nick le lanza todos los libros que puede, los cuales la gran mayoría son atrapados por Obscurio y ve desde su posición como poco a poco el pasadizo se va cerrando.

Coge el frasco que le dio el Viejo Sabio y corre hacia la puerta, Obscurio le golpea la espalda con algo, pero no logra hacerle daño gracias al medallón que le entrego el Viejo Sabio, logra entrar por el pasadizo, resbala y cae por las escaleras que hay detrás de la misteriosa puerta, aprieta con fuerza el frasco y se lo acerca al pecho con la intención de protegerlo para que no se rompa.

Por fin llega al final de las escaleras, tarda un segundo en reincorporarse y en frente de él a unos diez metros se encuentra con Magor que está sujetando entre sus manos el orbe del agua. Busca rápidamente el orbe del aire y para su suerte es el más cercano a él, corre hacia él, Magor le dispara una bola de fuego al pecho, pero otra vez por causa del medallón no le hace daño, lo coge, Magor al ver que su ataque no hace efecto, se lo tira hacia los pies, haciéndolo caer cuando intenta otra vez llegar al pasadizo, el orbe resbala de las manos de Nick, se desplaza a cuatro patas y en solo tres pasos lo alcanza. Le saca el corcho al frasco que le dio el Viejo Sabio y tiene intención de echar el contenido encima del orbe cuando...

-Espera.- dice Magor al ver lo que va a hacer, todavía sigue sujetando con firmeza el orbe del agua como si a partir de ahora fuera su más grande y preciado tesoro.-Si lo haces, yo destruyó a tu hermano.

-Oh, vamos, como si no hubieras hecho ya bastante.- derrama todo el contenido del frasco encima del orbe del aire y este vuelve a su color normal.-Has abusado de él, le has hecho mucho daño… y todo por mi culpa.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido.-Sujeta el orbe con las dos manos y poco a poco el orbe comienza a resplandecer de un color azul, después negro y finalmente se vuelve blanco, deja de brillar y vuelve a su color azul de siempre como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

 **Narra Nick:**

No tengo intención de saber que le ha hecho está vez a mi hermano, es más no quiero ni saberlo, ahora tengo que concentrarme en buscar a Lucas, en un reflejo veo mi insignia sobre el atril de Magor, dejo el orbe en el suelo, corro hacia el atril y tomo mi insignia durante esos segundos Magor aprovecha para extender una mano y colocar de nuevo el orbe del aire en la posición en la que lo encontré.

En ese momento baja Obscurio, está hecho una furia, me guardo la insignia en los bolsillos, tiene intención de golpearme, cuando Magor lo detiene diciendo.

-Déjalo.- dice y Obscurio no se mueve ni un paso es como si se hubiese congelado.

-Pero…- logra decir.

-No voy a hacerte daño está vez porque realmente te agradezco que me hayas puesto al señor del mar en bandeja de plata.-se dirige a mí y sonríe, me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo.-Así que eres libre de largarte por donde has venido.

-No sin Lucas, el señor del bosque…

-¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite y mi generosidad también!- ruge.- Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones para exigirme nada, así que o te largas ya o te unes a tu amigito y os dais compañía el uno al otro, así tendrás la oportunidad de decirle lo que has causado.

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Nick vuelve sobre sus pasos, no tiene más remedio, mientras tanto Obscurio observa a Magor, si fuera Magnion le gritaría y le diría que cómo se puede ser tan imbécil, pero no lo es, no es Magnion

-Señor,- logra decir.- No entiende el porqué de su decisión, casi lo teníamos…

Magor le enseña el orbe del agua por unos segundos Obscurio puede observar al chico rubio perdido y desconcertado, no alcanza a ver el lugar donde este se encuentra.

-No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero…-sonríe.- dentro de muy poco te darás cuenta de porqué lo he hecho.

 **Narra Lucas:**

¿Cuanto llevo aquí encerrado? Dos horas puede que tres, realmente no lo sé, lo único que sé es que el tiempo se me ha hecho eterno.

Tan pronto como he llegado aquí y Magnion me ha encarcelado en está celda, mis poderes de gormiti desaparecieron y volví a mi forma humana, no sé porqué.

Magor ha debido de poner a Magnion de "celador" porque no ha parado de vigilarme desde que estoy aquí. Me apoyo contra una de las paredes de la celda.

-El señor del mar y el de la tierra no tardarán en llegar.-le digo.

-Ya seguro, cuando dejen de matarse el uno al otro.

Lo que dice Magnion me desconcierta.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzo a decir.

-Que ahora mismo tus dos amigos están demasiado ocupados golpeándose el uno al otro como para acordarse de ti.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Oh, ya lo descubrirás.

 **En otro lugar un poco antes**

Toby sigue observando a Jessica que sigue dormida, de vez en cuando vuelve su vista a Razzle que parece fingir mucho interés por lo que está ocurriendo fuera, en el exterior ya que no deja de mirar por la ventana.

Jessica parpadea.

-Se está despertando.- alcanza a decir Toby, es la primera señal de vida que parece dar Jessica en estas ultimas horas.

Razzle deja de mirar por la ventana y vuelve hacia el sofá. Un destello de luz les indica que el Viejo Sabio acaba de llegar.

De repente algo sucede en el interior de Toby, parece como si algo se hubiera roto, un vínculo invisible que tenía con las personas que están ahora en la sala, la escena que hace tan solo unos instantes le había causado tanta felicidad deja de hacerle sentir eso y parece que todo le da igual, todo a su alrededor le da igual.

El Viejo Sabio también va hacia el sofá y apoya una mano encima de la frente de Jessica.

-Parece que ha conseguido romper el hechizo, pero todavía está demasiado débil como para abrir los ojos.

Toby se levanta, va hacia el pasillo. El Viejo Sabio lo observa extrañado, ese comportamiento le parecía raro, fuera de lo normal.

-Toby, ¿Te ocurre algo?

Tan rápido como Toby ve la puerta de entrada de la casa sale por ella y corre sin saber hacia donde, se siente perdido, siente que le falta algo en su interior y llega a su casa sin darse cuenta, la mira, la observa, pero no la reconoce, así que sigue corriendo sin saber que rumbo tomar.


	17. Capítulo 17

Hola buenas aquí traigo el capítulo 17, gracias a todos los comentarios y a los que siguen está historia.

 _ **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17:**_

Sigue corriendo hasta que no puede más, se ha detenido en un cruce bastante transitado, mira a su alrededor pero no conoce a nadie, alguien se tropieza con él y lo tira al suelo, lo insulta, vuelve a levantarse y sale corriendo, tiene miedo, no sabe donde se encuentra, no conoce a nadie, se siente tan vacío hasta que de repente lo escucha.

-Señor del mar, señor del mar- parece que se dirige a él.

Se para en seco y mira detrás de él, parece que no hay nadie que quiera hablar con él ni que tenga intención de hacerlo, todo el mundo sigue caminando por la acera con normalidad sin prestarle atención al chico rubio.

Está vez camina más despacio por si acaso alguien que lo conoce lo está buscando.

-Señor del mar,-vuelve a escuchar.- Mi nombre es Magor, el futuro dueño y señor de Gorm y de la Tierra y tú eres uno de mis más leales súbditos, creí haberte perdido cuando el Viejo Sabio te capturo.

Se da la vuelta y mira a todos lados con la intención de saber a quien pertenece la voz que está escuchando.

-¿Qué?- pregunta finalmente no se esta enterando de nada.

-Espera, vete a un sitio apartado y te explicaré mejor toda la verdad de lo que está sucedido.

 **En otro lugar**

Magor deja de mirar el orbe del agua y vuelve su atención a Obscurio.

-Ahora es tu turno, no me defraudes está vez, tiene que parecer que la mentira que le estoy contando es verdad, que no sospeche nada, mientras yo tengo que encargarme de hacer algo.- Va hacia el pasadizo.

Obscurio lo observa y vuelve la vista al orbe del agua que ha sido dejado cuidadosamente encima de una mesa de madera.

Mira a Toby adentrarse en el bosque y de pronto la imagen se vuelve borrosa. Magor vuelve a bajar con una especie de colgante con forma de libro.

-Esto servirá.- Acerca el colgante al orbe y este comienza a brillar de un color azul, se vuelve hacia la lava, de ella sale un gormiti de fuego, le hace entrega del colgante.- Guardalo donde sea imposible encontrarlo, pero no lo destruyas ni lo pierdas, sería un gran error hacerlo.

El gormiti sujeta el colgante entre sus dos manos y vuelve a sumergirse en la lava.

-¿Qué fue eso, mi señor?- pregunto Obscurio después de que el gormiti se fuera con el colgante.

-Precauciones, no había borrado todos sus recuerdos tan solo los había desplazado a una parte de su subconsciente, no puedo permitir que libere sus recuerdos, aunque sería muy difícil que lo consiguiese todavía había una posibilidad, de esta forma no hay ninguna, todos sus recuerdos están encerrados en el colgante de Kurilekun y no hay ninguna forma de liberarlos a no ser que lo rompan, y ya te estoy advirtiendo de que es casi imposible romperlo, aunque el Viejo Sabio supongo que ya lo sabe.

Coge otra vez el orbe entre sus manos, se lo acerca a la cara como un micrófono.

-Vale, ya está bien.- sabe que así el chico rubio lo escuchará.

Toby se detiene. Magor vuelve a dejar el orbe encima de la mesa, mira a Obscurio y le hace señas para que se acerque.

-Abriré un portal para que vayas allí y le entretengas, necesito avisar a los demás para que no metan la pata, dile que te alegras mucho de verlo de nuevo y preguntale como consiguió librarse del malvado Viejo Sabio, dile que los demás señores por desgracia cayeron en sus trampas y ahora son súbditos de él, una vez aquí yo me encargaré del resto.

Y con eso abre un portal y Obscurio entrá sin saber muy bien lo que va a encontrar o lo que va a pasar cuando pase por él.

 **Narra Nick:**

Por fin he vuelto de nuevo a casa de Jessica, estoy en la cocina otra vez, donde tan solo se encuentra el Viejo Sabio, lo primero que noto es la preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No ha servido de nada el antídoto? ¿Jessica aún no se ha despertado?

El Viejo Sabio me mira a los ojos y me dice:

-No, no es eso.

Me muerdo el labio:

-¿No tendrá que ver con Toby?- le pregunto al recordar lo que había sucedido con Magor y el orbe.

-Así es…

-¿Qué le ha hecho está vez?

-La verdad es que… no lo sé, Jessica por fin había empezado a dar señales de vida cuando de repente salió corriendo… ¿Sabes algo sobre este tema?

-Bueno…- cierro los ojos e intento recordar tal cual lo que me dijo Magor.- Dijo que si me atrevía a liberar a Jessica del hechizo destruiría a Toby.

El Viejo Sabio guarda silencio, se lleva una mano a la barba y comienza a acariciarla, como si estuviera pensando en que demonios ha podido pasar, yo también intento pensar en que demonios ha podido suceder, pero recordar que todo esto es por mi culpa no me deja concentrarme.

"Nick… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta ?"me digo"Mira todo lo que has causado al intentar que Jessica te quiera a la fuerza… y de seguro ella ni siquiera te quiere de verdad, aunque usases un hechizo eso no podrías cambiarlo."

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y pienso en mi hermano, en lo que le puede estar sucediendo.

-¿Y si lo mata?- Le pregunto al Viejo Sabio algo alterado.-¿Y si le hace mucho daño?

-El daño ya se lo ha hecho… pero no creo que lo mate, lo considera demasiado importante, ahora tan solo queda esperar.

 **Narra Magnion:**

Se ha hecho un enorme silencio mientras Magor nos ha contado su nuevo plan, la verdad es que parecía bastante urgente cuando me llamó para que dejase de vigilar al señor del bosque y supongo que ya sé porqué.

-¿Lo han entendido? Al primero que meta la pata lo convierto en piedra… ¿Ahora queda más claro?

Todos asienten con la cabeza y de sus labios sale un sí.

Estamos todos reunidos en la gran sala de reuniones, Magor todavía sigue sujetando el orbe, lo mira.

-Vale, por fin es el momento.

Abre el portal y de él sale primero un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules y después Obscurio.

-Señor, se lo he intentado explicar lo mejor que he podido, pero el Señor del Mar no nos recuerda, ¿Qué horrible encantamiento habrá usado sobre él?

Magor se acerca a él, el señor del mar está temblando y con ganas de salir corriendo.

-Ey, tranquilo ahora estás a salvo.- dice. Intento reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Y si me estáis mintiendo? Yo tan solo quiero respuestas.

-Y las vas a tener, pero todas a su debido tiempo.

 **Narra Toby:**

No me acuerdo de nada, de nada salvo de la escena de aquella casa, de la chica tumbada en el sofá, del extraño resplandor, de que apareciese aquel extraño anciano que según me ha contado… ¿Obscurio?… Es el Viejo Sabio y es malvado…

Cada vez que lo veo es como un sueño, esa extraña voz, la voz de Magor que por lo que yo sé la oigo tan solo yo en mi cabeza, pensé que ahí podría encontrar respuestas, después de todo él me conocía… como parece que lo hacía ese tal... ¿Viejo Sabio? Ahora que lo pienso, me llamó Toby…

Cierro los ojos, es tan difícil de asimilar todo, podría haberme quedado con él y entonces la historia sería distinta, pero para mi son unos completos extraños los dos, pero al menos Magor parece tener algún vínculo conmigo, después de todo a algo se le tiene que llamar a eso de oírlo dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo me llamo?- pregunto, estamos caminando en una especie de corredor que está iluminado por algunas antorchas. Magor sujeta una esfera de color azul muy brillante en su mano izquierda.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ese tal Viejo Sabio me llamó Toby y tú señor del mar… ¿Cómo me llamo realmente?

Magor sigue caminando aunque parece que la pregunta le desconcierta un poco.

-Toby, aún que también eres el señor del mar, por eso las dos formas.- Supongo que la pregunta le ha desconcertado por lo sencilla que era.

-¿Por que soy distinto a vosotros? No nos parecemos en nada.- le pregunto al recordar que el Viejo Sabio se parece algo más a mí que Magor, pero en aquel momento no era como si supiese lo que iba a acontecer después y con quien me iba a encontrar. La primera vez que vi aparecer a Obscurio, me dio la sensación de que era un monstruo que venía a hacerme daño, iba a volver a correr de nuevo cuando me agarró y me dijo que iba a explicármelo todo que no tuviese miedo ni estuviera preocupado.

-Porque eres del otro mundo, de la Tierra, nosotros somos de Gorm, es que menudas preguntas me haces responder.

Se hace un silencio mientras seguimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con una puerta de madera la abre, acabamos en una habitación.

-Deberías descansar mañana te pondré al corriente de todo y solucionaré todas tus dudas, de momento centrate en asimilar todo lo que sabes.

-Pero, ¡si no sé casi nada!

Pero eso le da igual, sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con llave. Me apoyo en la especie de cama hecha con piedra que hay cerca de la única ventana que hay en la habitación, no tiene cristal, observo a través de ella y tan solo veo el mar.

Vuelvo a tumbarme e intento pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido, al parecer me he librado del Viejo Sabio que es mayor enemigo de Magor y por tanto mi enemigo, él quería convertirme a la fuerza en su súbdito como ha hecho con los demás señores de la naturaleza y debemos detenerlo porque intenta impedir que Magor reclame lo que es suyo que es el control tanto de Gorm como el de la Tierra, si él vence todo estará perdido.

Es todo tan confuso y más porque no tengo ningún recuerdo, ¿Será verdad eso de que el Viejo Sabio me ha hecho esto con el fin de aprovecharse de mí?

No lo sé, ¿Y si es Magor el que intenta aprovecharse de mí? Tampoco lo sé, pero alguna relación tengo que tener con él, ¿No? Si lo escucho dentro de mi cabeza por algo será.

 **Algo más cerca**

Obscurio y Magnion habían estado esperando a que Magor apareciese en su guarida, tardó unos veinticinco minutos hasta que por fin lo hizo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Que los traicione a todos sin darse cuenta, que se ponga de nuestro lado, no creo que le hagan ningún daño sabiendo quien es, pero él, no se acuerda de quienes son por tanto no va a sentir nada.

-¿Y después que hacemos con él?

-Eso ya lo decidiré yo, mientras sus recuerdos sigan encerrados en el colgante de Kurilekun podría seguir siendo uno más de mis súbditos, no veo el problema con eso.

Magnion y Obscurio se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

-Entonces nos vamos a encargar personalmente de que esos recuerdos se queden encerrados para siempre.


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola, aquí traigo el capítulo 18, siento haber tardado tanto, pero verdaderamente en el mes de septiembre he estado muy ocupada.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios y a los que siguen esta historia.

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18:**_

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- insiste Nick por décimo cuarta vez.- Tenemos que ayudar a Toby.

El Viejo Sabio cierra los ojos por unas milésimas de segundos y después los vuelve a abrir:

-No tengo ni idea de que hacer, esto me supera. Si no hubieras sido tan egoísta esto no estaría pasando.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-No pareces saberlo…

-Sabes que, olvidalo, envíame de vuelta a la guarida de Magor, tengo que encontrar a Lucas…

De repente el pequeño dinosaurio llamado Razzle interrumpe en la cocina habían estado las última hora discutiendo.

-Por fin está despertando.-dice, mira directamente al Viejo Sabio, no se atreve a ver a Nick, no puede hacerlo sin lanzarle una mirada de odio y perder de esa manera su aparentada forma arbitraria en ese asunto entre Toby y Nick… Sin duda debió decirles cuando aparecieron los primeros síntomas de que algo no iba bien, pero lo había retrasado tanto que aquella pequeña bola de nieve que él había hecho se había vuelto cada vez más grande hasta el punto actual donde parecía que los iba a aplastar a todos, no podían frenarla, no había forma posible, ni tan siquiera el Viejo Sabio parecía poder.

-De momento creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es no ponerla completamente al corriente de toda la situación, deberíamos omitirle algunos detalles como lo que está ocurriendo con Toby y lo que hiciste Nick, ya estáis bastante divididos como para estarlo más.

Nick no puede evitar sentir un poco de alivio al escuchar las palabras del viejo sabio, por lo menos de momento no tendrá que decirle nada a Jessica aunque sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo porque si no lo hace él, lo hará el Viejo Sabio, Razzle o puede que hasta incluso las circunstancias que se presenten. Dentro de poco la burbuja estallará por completo y dejará de hincharse cada vez más como ha hecho hasta ahora englobando a más personas a conocer lo que había hecho.

-Esta noche me pondré a buscar entre los libros alguna forma de liberar a Toby de ese hechizo,-Hace una pequeña pausa- aunque ya se nos ha hecho tarde y creo que lo mejor será descansar y utilizar ese tiempo para planear una estrategia.

Y sin decir una palabra más vuelve de nuevo al salón, pensando para sí lo que le va a decir a Jessica, no le gusta tener que mentir, pero no le queda otra opción, es consciente de que ella tampoco se tomará nada bien lo que ha hecho Nick ya que los ha utilizado a ambos (a Toby y a ella).

 **Narra Jessica:**

El reloj del pasillo marca las nueve y media dentro de media hora llegaran mis padres. Razzle se ha metido en la cocina para avisar al Viejo Sabio sobre que ya estoy despierta, la verdad es que me encuentro muy cansada, me siento como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, lo que al parecer es lo contrario,miro otra vez hacia el reloj y parpadeo un par de veces para evitar quedarme dormida.

El Viejo Sabio sale de la cocina y detrás de él sale Nick.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Has sido víctima de un hechizo, un hechizo muy poderoso que si no se neutralizaba en las siguientes cuarenta y ocho después de ser lanzado podría haber sido irreversible, pero por suerte todo se ha solucionado… aunque nos ha costado hacerlo, Lucas y Toby han sido capturados por Magor.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- miro hacia Nick y él desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, algo malo tiene que estar sucediendo.

-Todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera estoy seguro de como fue.- es la única respuesta que me da.

El Viejo Sabio mira el reloj del pasillo.

-Deberíamos dejarte descansar, mañana será un día duro ya que debemos descubrir alguna manera de liberar a Lucas y a Toby…

-¿Y que diremos sobre ellos a sus padres?- le pregunto.

Nick levanta la vista del suelo y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-A mis padres le diré que Toby está en casa de Lucas durmiendo, y a los padres de Lucas que él está durmiendo en nuestra casa…

-¿Y se lo creerán?

-Tienen que hacerlo, no sé me ocurre otra cosa.

Se hace un silencio por unos segundos que el Viejo Sabio se encarga de romper.

-Como mucho en los próximos dos días nosotros recuperaremos el control de la situación, ya debo irme.

Razzle se sube a su hombro, no dice nada más, un resplandor y se va.

-¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?- le pregunto a Nick.- Me parece extraño que Lucas y Toby, los dos hayan sido capturados por Magor.

-Nos tendieron una emboscada.

No le creo, suena demasiado falso para ser verdad, si hubiera sido tan solo Lucas o tan solo Toby me lo hubiera creído, pero los dos…

-¿Cómo te libraste de la emboscada?

-Tuve suerte al hacerlo.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Se hace un silencio que parece eterno aunque dura apenás unos diez segundos.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar, lo siento, Jess, pero verdaderamente no quiero hablar del tema, todavía tengo que asimilarlo.

No dice más, sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Tanto el Viejo Sabio como Nick han salido huyendo sin darme respuestas, sé que ocurre algo malo, espero que tarde o temprano yo también me enteré de que diablos es lo que está sucediendo.

 **En otro lugar**

No tiene ni idea de cuanto tiempo lleva allí dentro encerrado, las malas ideas y la negatividad han comenzado a apoderarse de él.

-Tendrán cualquier contratiempo.- Se convence así mismo en voz alta, no puede evitarlo, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Qué excusa le dirán a sus padres cuando vean que no ha aparecido en casa? Que se queda a dormir en casa de uno de ellos, ¿No sospecharan? Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y después a su bolsillo del pantalón, saca su teléfono, lo enciende, está sin cobertura, obviamente, no puede contactar con nadie, le queda todavía la mitad de la batería, el reloj le marca las diez menos diez, piensa por unos segundos, cuando le llamó Nick eran sobre las siete casi, eso le da como unas tres horas que lleva allí encerrado.

Por unos segundos piensa en a quien llamaría si pudiese hacerlo, si tan solo pudiese hacer una llamada como ha visto en cientos de películas cuando detiene a alguien la policía, en cierto modo él está igual, está encerrado en una celda, en una celda de la que no puede salir por si solo o por lo menos mientras no descubra la manera de fugarse.

Vuelve otra vez la vista a su teléfono, mira su lista de contactos, obviamente la respuesta no es muy difícil, lo que hace el aburrimiento, ¿A quien diablos podría explicarle su situación? La decisión estaría entre llamar a Nick o a Toby, no sabe si Jessica todavía sigue bajo los efectos del hechizo así que la descarta… Al final opta por Nick, después de todo Toby rara vez contesta a sus llamadas telefónicas y no es que le tenga mucha cariño al recordar todas las bromas que le hace.

Escucha unos pasos, alguien está acercándose, se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. Está vez no aparece Magnion como él había pensado, sino Obscurio.

El silencio no tarda en inundar la estancia.

-¿No tenéis baños por aquí?- le pregunta al cabo de un rato, de momento no tiene ganas de ir, pero sabe que será cuestión de tiempo.

-No.- contesta Obscurio, ha sido rápida su respuesta.

-Entonces, cuando tenga que ir…

-No es mi problema.- la misma respuesta rápida y sin emoción.

Lucas se sienta en el suelo, cruza las piernas, no tiene ganas de seguir con esa conversación, mira a Obscurio y luego repasa todos y cada uno de los rincones de la celda como ha estado haciendo en estas últimas tres horas, tal vez haya estado exagerando un poco, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que está allí encerrado, tal vez Nick y Toby aún aparezcan en cualquier momento , pero es que ya no soporta más estar allí, siente como si no hubieran pasado tres horas sino días.

 **Narra Razzle:**

Veo por encima de las grandes páginas del libro que estoy hojeando al Viejo Sabio que no para de rebuscar entre los grandes libros de la biblioteca del templo de la luz. Se dice que cuando un antídoto o un hechizo no se encuentra en está biblioteca es que ya no existe o que se ha perdido con el paso de los años, de cualquier forma no lo hay y es imposible inventárselo.

-Tiene que estar aquí, es imposible que haya un hechizo sin un contrahechizo para romperlo.

Deposita otro libro más en una torre que ya va por el vigésimo libro y coge otro.

-Y si es así, ¿Y si no existe?- le pregunto.

El Viejo Sabio abre el libro que acaba de coger y hojea la primera página.

-Sí existe, si debe existir, solo que el hechizo es poco frecuente y si el hechizo es poco frecuente menos frecuente es su cura.

Acaba de hojear el libro, nada que le sirva al parecer ya que es ahora el vigésimo primer libro que ocupa ahora la torre que está formando.

Coge otro libro y vuelve a hacer lo mismo que lleva haciendo desde hace una hora, paso a la siguiente página.

-De todas formas tenemos toda la noche para localizarlo y si no el día siguiente también, no pienso parar hasta encontrarlo.- dice.

Vuelvo de nuevo la vista hacia la página, cuesta creer que un hechizo tan simple como el que a lanzado Nick sea tan complicado de deshacer.

 **Al día siguiente**

Obscurio lo había venido a buscar por orden de Magor, había dicho algo sobre que lo necesitaba para cumplir con una misión de vital importancia.

Habían descendido por un extraño pasadizo secreto escondido detrás de una estantería llena de botes. Y eso le lleva a su paradero actual, ha llegado a un lugar donde hay cuatro esferas flotando en el aire, la estancia parece imitar a un castillo medieval, pero tan solo por el foso de lava que rodeaba lo que sería el terreno del castillo que jamás se construyó así mismo el pasadizo acaba en una extraña especie de pasarela bastante ancha que da hacia donde está Magor. Los cuatro orbes descienden del cielo y se colocan cada uno en su respectivo "soporte" . Hay un atril en medio de la habitación en el que está colocado un libro, también hay una mesa y una pequeña banqueta. Magor se acerca a Toby.

-Hemos capturado al señor del bosque.-Le confiesa.-Unas horas antes de que te encontrásemos a ti…

-¿Y qué?- le pregunta Toby sin entender mucho.

Magor hace esfuerzos por calmarse odia que le interrumpan.

-El Viejo Sabio lo ha cambiado, cree que nosotros somos el enemigo, te necesitamos solo te escuchará a ti… Siempre que crea que a ti también te ha cambiado.

-¿A que te refieres?-El rubio arruga el entrecejo y hace una especie de mueca.

-A que tienes que volver a hacer que este por el buen camino.

La explicación de Magor lo deja como al principio, no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

Magor mira por unos segundos hacia el cielo, como si estuviese pensando en que decirle, o más bien eligiendo las palabras justas para hacerlo.

-Tengo un frasco guardado con el antídoto, solo tendrías que hacer que se lo tomase, ¿Puedes hacer eso? O ¿Es demasiado complicado para ti?

No le gusta el tono que acaba de usar Magor para hablarle, le ha dado la sensación de que como no lo haga bien lo lamentará, pero de todas formas ¿Qué más puede perder si no tiene ni idea de lo que tiene y no sabe si en un futuro lo recuperará?


	19. Capítulo 19

Hola, aquí traigo el capítulo 19, yo siento que quedó muy corto, pero por otra parte siento que hasta aquí llegó y que si escribo algo más lo fastidio.

Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia y a todos los comentarios, muchísimas gracias.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:**

Lo hicieron descender a empujones hasta el final de los escalones, allí se encontró frente a él a un chico de su edad con la piel un poco más oscura y con los ojos verdes. Traga saliva, algo en su interior le dice que aquello que va a hacer no está bien, es su intuición, intenta buscar algún recuerdo o alguna pista en su memoria que le diga si su intuición es fiable o no, pero una vez más se encuentra en blanco.

-Toby, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No me fastidies también te han capturado.

Toby finge una sonrisa y descubre que eso no se le da bien.

-Por desgracia así es. -Magnion lo sigue empujando hasta que choca contra los barrotes de la celda.

Obscurio que viene detrás se ríe, esa risa hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina.

-Con cuidado o ya sabes lo que te hará Magor, hazlo bien, hazlo correcto.

Duda unos segundos, pero al final cree que la frase va dirigida a él.

Obscurio abre la puerta de la celda y de otro empujón Toby entra, tropieza con su pie y cae al suelo.

Lucas corre a ayudarlo, le tiende la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta.

Toby asiente y le agarra de la mano, lo ayuda a incorporarse, se da cuenta de que el contacto con su piel es suave, lo mira a los ojos y lo analiza intentando despertar algún recuerdo, pero es inútil, lo único que sabe de ese chico es que se llama Lucas y es el señor del bosque tal y como le ha contado Magor hace tan solo quince minutos.

Recuerda lo de los frascos, casi puede oír la voz de Magor recordándoselo… o más bien eso es lo que hace aunque Toby no se diera cuenta.

"El azul para ti, el verde para él".

Se lleva las manos al bolsillo y luego retrocede, no puede ser tan imbécil como para hacerlo delante de Magnion y Obscurio sino Lucas sospechará.

-¿Te has peleado con Nick?- le pregunta de repente Lucas acordándose de lo que le había dicho Magnion sobre que el señor del mar y el de la tierra estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo el uno con el otro como para ir a rescatarlo.

De los labios de Toby casi sale la pregunta ¿Quién es Nick? Pero no lo hace, sabe que entonces hará fracasar el plan de Magor.

-Algo así.-dice.- pero no le des mucha importancia.

Un gormiti de fuego baja corriendo por las escaleras, es la señal, es el momento.

-Magor os necesita para una tarea urgente.

-¿Y ahora que le habrá surgido?- le pregunta Obscurio a Magnion, pero no hay respuesta y los tres gormitis suben.

"Ahora es el momento, rápido"- escucha la voz de Magor.

Saca de su bolsillo los dos frascos y le tiende el verde a Lucas y se queda el azul.

-Me lo dio el Viejo Sabio.- es una respuesta fría y escueta.

Lucas coge el frasco y lo mira extrañado.

-¿ Y qué diablos hace?

-No estoy seguro

Se hace un silencio Lucas mira hacia el fondo del pasillo y luego a las escaleras que quedan en diagonal tomando como referencia la celda.

-Estás extraño, muy extraño, llevas días así, pero es que ahora casi ni te reconozco.-le quita el tapón al frasco y lo huele como si eso le indicase algo más allá del olor agrio que desprende el líquido que contiene.-Normalmente no sé, estás más alegre, más bromista llevas días sin lanzar ni una sonrisa.

Toby mira hacia el suelo, no sabe muy bien que responderle.

Se escuchan pasos que provienen de la escalera se están volviendo a acercar. Toby descorcha su frasco y se lo bebe sabe que lo suyo es agua, lo de Lucas no tiene aún muy claro lo que puede ser.

Lucas vuelve otra vez la mirada hacia el frasco, los pasos de la escalera se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

Mira a Toby, lo ve a los ojos, pero es incapaz de describir que es lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, sus ojos están vacíos.

Da la espalda a las escaleras como intentando darse unos segundos más antes de beber lo que contiene el frasco que sabe que tarde o temprano hará.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí?- le pregunta Toby.

Lucas da un sorbo al líquido verde del frasco sin volver a pensárselo dos veces, es extraño, pero sabe dulce, demasiado dulce.

Le da otro y se lo termina. Toby mira hacia el suelo, no se atreve a mirar a Lucas a los ojos. Acaba de regresar Magnion, se hace un silencio.

Magnion mira el frasco abierto en las manos de Lucas.

-Veo que ya lo has hecho.

Lucas parpadea un par de veces antes de formular alguna pregunta sobre lo que acaba de decir Magnion, no sé puede creer lo que está escuchando.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunta Lucas algo alterado, mira hacia Toby que sigue viendo hacia el suelo,-Toby, ¿A qué se refiere?

-Dentro de unos instantes comenzará a hacer efecto.-continúa Magnion.

Toby levanta la vista del suelo.

-Quiero irme de aquí.

Lucas agarra a Toby por la camiseta.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- No sabe que efectos tendrá sobre él lo que acaba de tomar, pero sabe que sea lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno.

Toby no contesta, no sabe la respuesta o más bien no sabe que contestar.

Magnion abre la celda y aparta a Lucas de Toby y lo tira al suelo. Toby sale de la celda y sube por las escaleras, se siente tan vació, no sabe si ha hecho lo correcto, por una parte ha engañado a Lucas, pero por otra parte si le hubiese dicho la verdad no lo hubiese creído, ¿Cómo iba a creerse que el Viejo Sabio le había lanzado un hechizo y que por eso ahora creía que Magor era el enemigo?

Se detiene en el último peldaño de la escalera, todavía sigue con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué le importa tanto? Después de todo no lo conoce, no lo recuerda.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- siente una mano sobre su hombro, es la de Obscurio.-Magor quiere verte en cinco minutos.

No le dice nada más, Toby lo ve descender por las escaleras, de nuevo.

En menos de cinco minutos llega a la guarida de Magor, Magor le pide que se siente en una pequeña banqueta de madera y lo ha hecho.

-Has estado muy bien, es cierto que la tarea era muy simple, pero lo has hecho bien.- por segunda vez apoyan una mano en su hombro.- Pero, te veo triste, ¿No estás contento de haberlo hecho?

-Tenías que haber visto su cara, confió en mí y lo traicioné… cada vez que lo recuerdo me rompe por dentro.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.

-Tienes razón.- Sabe que nunca lo hará, pero aún así le da la razón.

Vuelve a pensar en si estará haciendo lo correcto o si se estará equivocando, y aunque no lo sepa eso es lo único que tiene, lo único que nadie puede controlar, lo único que le queda de libertad que son sus pensamientos.


	20. Capítulo 20

Hola gente aquí traigo el capítulo 20.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, muchísimas gracias.

 ** _No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20:**_

El ruido del despertador le hace levantarse, bosteza y vuelve a acostarse.

"Cinco minutos más"- se dice para sí mismo.

Apenas ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le estuviesen haciendo a Lucas o lo que es de Toby.

Coge su teléfono en la mesilla de noche, anoche intento llamar a Lucas, pero como esperaba su teléfono estaba sin cobertura y con lo que respecta a Toby… se dejó una vez más el móvil en casa.

Vuelve a bostezar, apaga el teléfono y se entierra de nuevo bajo las mantas.

-Nick.- escucha la voz de Razzle, vuelve a taparse aún más.-¡Nick!

Aparta un poco las mantas, agarra las gafas de encima de la mesilla de noche, se las pone y mira al pequeño lagarto en el suelo, muy cerca de la cama, hasta Razzle tiene ojeras.

Otro bostezo.

-¿Encontrásteis la cura?

-No, pero el Viejo Sabio quiere saber que elementos usaste y en que cantidades, dice que algunas pociones a partir de sus constituyentes se puede deducir que usar para contrarestarlos.

-Use miel, tal vez una o dos cucharadas, menta, una flor de caléndula, agua, unos pétalos de una rosa roja…- Nick se lleva las manos a la frente mientras cierra los ojos, intenta recordar algún que otro ingrediente más, pero no se acuerda.- Y del resto no me acuerdo, sí me acuerdo de que lo herví y después lo deje reposar.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de los demás componentes?- No le gusta como lo está viendo Razzle, está claro que le hecha la culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo.

-No, eran como quince ingredientes, me acuerdo como mucho de esos… y de las medidas ni me preguntes.

-Eso se reduce básicamente a que no tienes ni idea de lo que le diste de beber entonces a tu hermano.- sentencia Razzle.-Podría haber sido veneno y te dio igual.

Nick finge no escuchar la última frase pronunciada por Razzle, se muerde el labio, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que le había hecho beber a Toby aquella poción? ¿Cinco días?

-Mezcle también azahar y romero, unas pizca. -Razzle guarda silencio.-Te juro que al leerla parecía el típico timo tipo pierde peso con este remedio o enamorala con este elixir.

-Lo más importante de una poción es seguir el orden indicada de los ingredientes, por eso surgió efecto, es como el veneno de las serpientes, está compuesto por una serie de aminoácidos esenciales que tu cuerpo utiliza día a día, pero están combina de una forma que resulta letal. Lo importante es el orden, porque si lo cambias obtienes una cosa totalmente diferente.

-Parecía una niñería.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Se hace un largo silencio entre ambos, Nick vuelve la mirada hacia su despertador, tiene que comenzar a prepararse o llegará tarde a la escuela, se levanta de la cama.

-Porque estaba cansado de ver a Toby con Jessica, yo también la quiero.

-Cuesta creer que lo hicieses tú…

Nick sale de su habitación y se encierra en el baño. Apoya las dos manos a los lados del armario del lavabo y se mira al espejo, está hecho un desastre, abre el grifo, se quita las gafas y las apoya en uno de los lados del mueble, pone las manos debajo del chorro de agua y se lo hecha en la cara con la intención de despertarse, cierra el grifo y se seca la cara con la toalla, se vuelve a poner las gafas, lo que le está sucediendo tiene que ser una pesadilla o alguna venganza del destino, no hay otra explicación se dice a sí mismo.

Se vuelve a mirar en el espejo, Lucas y Jessica lo van a odiar en cuanto se enteren de lo que ha hecho, tal y como lo odia ahora Razzle, de eso está seguro.

Se apoya contra la pared y se da un ligero cabezado, ¿Cómo pudó ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Se siente culpable, es obvio que es culpable de todos los sucesos que están ocurriendo y todo porque el amor y la envidia lo cegaron, está intentando disculparse por lo que ha hecho, pero parece ser que de momento todos los que saben sobre este suceso jamás se lo perdonarán.

Sería mentirse así mismo diciéndose una vez más que él no sabía todo lo que iba a ocasionar, era obvio que algo malo iba a suceder cuando ese libro cayó mágicamente de una estantería y ni tan siquiera formaba parte de ella, ¿Dónde estaba escondido su sentido común en aquel instante? Tal vez el libro hubiese causado una extraña atracción hacia él que le obligase a usarlo como ha visto en algunas películas que sucede con los objectos mágicos, sí, se queda con la última afirmación, una excusa más con la que justificarse.

Abre la puerta del baño y regresa a su habitación, Razzle no está allí esperándole, se ha largado.

Coge su teléfono y mira la hora, comienza a hacerse tarde y como no sé vista ya y salga corriendo va a llegar tarde.

En menos de cinco minutos está corriendo hacia el instituto, allí en la puerta se encuentra a Jessica mirando hacia la pantalla de su teléfono.

Por unos segundos está a punto de armarse de valor y contarle toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido con Toby, con Lucas… pero antes de llegar a las escaleras se arrepiente, ¿Cómo diablos se lo explica? ¿Y si le odia?

Sube despacio y Jessica lo mira.

-Vamos a llegar tarde como no te apures.- Le dice.

Jessica silencia su teléfono y se lo guarda en la mochila, quedan apenas dos minutos para que suene el timbre.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a Gina si Lucas no aparece?- le pregunta Nick a Jessica.

Jessica se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, tenemos que resolver lo antes posible este problema porque si no nos vamos a meter en un lío bien gordo.

"Ya estamos en uno"- piensa Nick para sí.

 **En otro lugar**

Mira por la ventana, el paisaje es monótono, tan solo se ve el mar de color azul oscuro,aveces si cierra los ojos lo escucha chocar contra las rocas y si se sube a la ventana y echa un poco la cabeza para a fuera puede ver la espuma que forma el mar al chocar, pero nada más, está allí de nuevo en ese cuarto encerrado. Después de la felicitación lo ha vuelto a llevar allí.

Por unos segundos se acuerda del chico de piel morena y ojos verdes estaba en una celda encerrado y él parece que también, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿ A caso Magor no se fía de él?

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos e intenta recordar algo, pero una vez más está en blanco, los abre, se lleva las manos a la cara y se toca la nariz, después la boca, arrastra la mano por la mejilla y la sube hasta la frente y ahí se detiene.

Ni tan siquiera sabe cual es el aspecto de su cara, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se olvide de una cosa así? Es decir, el nombre tiene un pase, pero el rostro.

Se sienta en una de las esquinas de la extraña piedra que intenta imitar una cama. Se escucha un sonido de un objecto de metal chocando con otro, posiblemente sean las llaves, alguien va a entrar, se escucha el ruido de la cerradura siendo desbloqueada y de un ligero empujón la puerta se abre aparece Magnion con un cuenco de madera en las manos, se lo entrega, tiene una especie de sustancia anaranjada y está apunto de irse cuando Toby le pregunta.

-¿Cómo está Lucas?

Magnion se da la vuelta y lo mira.

-Ya vuelve a estar normal, has conseguido romper el hechizo.- Vuelve a irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias, me has solucionado la vida.- casi escupe esas palabras de su boca, parece que nadie quiere contarle nada más de lo que ya sabe.

Le da un sorbo al cuenco, sabe agrio y le quema la garganta como si estuviese hirviendo, lo apoya a su lado, se incorpora y vuelve a ver por la ventana, no tiene nada más que hacer salvo eso y hacerse más preguntas a cada segundo que pasa.

¿Quién es Nick? ¿Tendrá que hacer con él lo mismo que ha hecho con Lucas?

Cierra los ojos y escucha las olas chocar contra la isla.

-¿Puedo salir fuera?- pregunta en voz alta.

"No"- escucha una vez más la voz de Magor en su cabeza.

Sigue con los ojos cerrados, una vez escuchó una historia similar a su situación actual a lo de estar encerrado en aquel sitio, o tal vez la leyó, quien sabe, la historia es sobre una chica que estaba encerrada en lo más alto de una torre, por unos segundos puede sentirse así, puede sentir el aburrimiento, la frustración de estar allí sin poder hacer nada, aunque en todo lo que ha acontecido y va a acontecer esa historia no tiene ni punto de comparación con la suya propia.


	21. Capítulo 21

Dentro de unos días tengo un examen y en teoría no iba a preparar este capítulo hasta el viernes, pero lo comencé y rápidamente necesite acabarlo así que lo que en teoría iban a ser vente minutos se convirtió en una hora y diez .-. (ojala me pasase lo mismo cuando se trata de estudiar), no sé, sentí que yo también necesitaba saber que diablos iba a pasar en la historia... así que...

 _Muchas gracias a los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchísimas gracias me animan a continuarla._

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21:**_

El Viejo Sabio coloca otro libro sobre la quincuagésimo novena torre de libros que ha hecho, ha conseguido encontrar el hechizo que le lanzó Magor a Toby, pero no ha conseguido dar con el de Nick. Se lleva las manos a la frente, está agotado, no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Razzle ha llegado.

-No consigue acordarse.- es todo lo que le dice.

El Viejo Sabio da un puñetazo contra las estantería que tiene enfrente de él apenas tiene seis libros.

-Vale, hay que comenzar a pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo en que?

-En robarle el libro a Magor, puede que si consiga saber el hechizo original puede que consiga romperlo.- Hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, sabe que no es tan sencillo, que tan solo viendo un hechizo no se puede romper, pero… Vuelve sobre sus pasos y coge un libro que esta en el medio de la torre cuadragésima segunda con mucho cuidado para no tirarla, lo abre y un poco antes de llegar a la mitad le muestra el hechizo a Razzle. -Este servirá, es capaz de causar que cualquier hechizo se invierta.

Razzle mira la página, pero no le da tiempo a leer lo que hay escrita en ella ya que se lo aparta demasiado rápido, el Viejo Sabio coloca el libro, junto a otro libro que también tiene abierto sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que hay en la biblioteca.

 _ **En otro lugar:**_

Están en clase de lengua cuando de repente y sin venir a cuento se acuerda de algo, algo muy importante, casi al instante de acordarse deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido, la vuelve a levantar y se da cuenta de que todos lo miran y se ríen. No le importa, ahora no, dentro de una hora será el recreo, el momento oportuno para escaparse de allí.

 _ **Una hora más tarde:**_

Al sonar el timbre que indica el recreo ha salido corriendo sin darle tiempo a Jessica ni ha guardar sus cosas, no quiere darle explicaciones ahora, ya se las dará en un futuro próximo.

Consigue escaparse, posiblemente le llegue un comunicado a sus padres avisándoles de lo que ha hecho, pero no le importa.

El camino de vuelta a casa lo ha hecho corriendo, se detiene frente a la puerta de su casa, saca las llaves de la mochila, abre la puerta, la vuelve a cerrar con llave y corre escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Abre el segundo cajón de su escritorio donde hay un montón de material escolar y saca la carpeta del mismo color del mueble, allí están los hechizos que copió del libro de Magor, cierra los ojos e intenta recordar si copió el que le lanzó a su hermano, sí, sí que lo hizo… y allí lo encuentra en la segunda hoja, sonríe, al menos no es tan imbécil, por fin tiene un punto a su favor.

Abraza con fuerza las hojas, todos los nervios y la culpabilidad habían hecho que se olvidase de lo más importante.

Abre el tercer cajón y allí encuentra la brújula que Magnion le dio, la tira al suelo y la pisa con el pie derecho, la tiene que pisar hasta tres veces hasta que consigue romperla.

-Preparate Magor, porque ahora comienza la revancha.-dice en voz alta.

 _ **Con Toby:**_

El aburrimiento ya lo está cansando, además quiere saber ya de una maldita vez lo que es de Lucas, no sabe nada de él, pero aún así le importa, tiene que verlo bien, tiene que verlo curado.

Cansado de esperar aporrea un par de veces la puerta, pero con eso lo único que consigue es hacerse daño, apoya la espalda contra ella y se sienta.

¿Cuánto tiempo más lo piensa tener allí encerrado? ¿No se supone que son aliados?

 _ **Con Jessica:**_

Le preocupa Nick, apenas sonó el timbre que indicaba el recreo y salió corriendo, ¿En qué estará pensando?

Sabe que le está ocultando cosas y que la está mintiendo, pero ¿Qué tan graves son esas cosas que le oculta? Esa pregunta es la que más le preocupa.

Piensa otra vez en lo que ha sucedido con Toby y con Lucas, le ha parecido y le sigue pareciendo sospechoso… ¿Y si tiene que ver con eso?

Aprieta los puños con frustración hace diez minutos que ha empezado la cuarta hora, biología, está cansada de hacerse la tonta y fingir que no sucede nada, es obvio que está sucediendo algo y grave, quiere respuestas y no sabe de quien las va a conseguir si de Nick o del Viejo Sabio o puede que incluso de Razzle, pero que las consigue las consigue.

 _ **Con Lucas**_

Está atrapado en su subconsciente, en una pequeña habitación blanca que parece no tener fin, es el único sitio que no ha quedado bajo el control de Magor, es una pequeña parte que espera ser pronto liberada, pero mientras tanto lo único que puede hacer es ser consciente de lo que está pasando,se siente como si estuviera en coma, es capaz de ver, escuchar y percibir su entorno, pero incapaz de reaccionar a él. Sabe que Magor lo piensa utilizar para algo malo, aún no sabe cual es su fin, pero sabe que mientras este bajo ese hechizo es como un robot esperando alguna orden para cumplirla cueste lo que cueste.

Lo que más difícil es de entender para él es el hecho de que: ¿Por qué diablos Toby ha hecho esto?

Tal vez no fuese Toby y fuera algún truco de Magor, se le ocurre esa fugaz idea, pero rápidamente la descarta, no, no puede ser eso, en el momento en el que le dio de beber aquella extraña sustancia se arrepintió, está claro que tiene que ser Toby.

Actualmente se encuentra en la guarida de Magor, está al lado de un atril, por unos instantes se compara con las armaduras de caballeros que suelen decorar los castillos medievales, sí, así está, esa es su situación.

 _ **En la tarde:**_

Donde primero ha aparecido es en la habitación de Nick, es el primero que se debe enterar de su plan. Cuando aparece allí se sorprende al verlo sentado en la cama con unas hojas de papel en la mano.

-Ya tengo el hechizo.- comenta y le enseña una de las hojas de papel.

El Viejo Sabio parpadea varias veces y lo mira extrañado.

-¿Lo que?

-Me acorde de que había copiado algunos hechizos del libro de Magor antes de devolvérselo.

-¿Y no se te pudo ocurrir antes?

-No, lo importante es que se me acordó y punto, te lo he rodeado en naranja es ese, así que busca rápido la forma de romperlo porque Jessica ya me ha llamado como vente veces dejándome mensajes sobre que quiere respuestas, supongo que en cualquier momento piensa venir aquí.

-Llamala y dile que dentro de un rato piensas explicárselo todo, pero no lo hagas antes de que tenga el antídoto preparado, no vaya a ser que fallé en el intento y no me salga.

-¿Cómo sabes si te ha salido o no?

-Hago el hechizo y su antídoto y los comparo.- No da más explicaciones, Nick sabe que posiblemente haya algo mucho más complejo que tan solo eso, pero no necesita saber más.

Agarra con fuerza las hojas que Nick le ha dado y en un resplandor desaparece tal y como había aparecido en la habitación.


	22. Capítulo 22

Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo 22 y antes de nada quiero decir que este capítulo pienso compensarlo con el 23 que intentaré subirlo entre mañana y el lunes (no prometo nada, porque si lo prometo no lo cumplo créanme). Al final el examen me salió muy bien (ahora va y suspendo por gafe).

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchísimas gracias.

 ** _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

 _ **Capítulo 22:**_

Jessica ha llegado veinte minutos antes de la cuenta, Nick la mira, habían quedado sobre las ocho de la tarde, si fuera por él no habrían quedado hasta la siguiente semana, o puede que hasta el próximo mes, la cosa está en que si no quedaba con Jessica hoy tenía claro de que mañana lo iba a matar.

Hacía ya más de dos horas que el Viejo Sabio debió de haber comenzado con los antídotos, ¿Por qué aún no le ha llegado ninguna señal? Y si la poción que le hizo beber a Toby no tiene cura… entonces al final Razzle tiene razón, pudo haberle dado de beber hasta veneno y no le importo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Jessica.- ¿Me lo vas a decir? O ¿Tengo que seguir esperando?

-Es que no sé si te lo puedo decir, tengo que esperar a que el Viejo Sabio me lo confirme…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave o tan importante es?

-Es bastante grave.-comenta Nick casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada?

Se hace un silencio, Nick no sabe que responder… o en este caso si sabe que responder, pero no sabe como se lo tomará Jessica así que opta por no hacerlo.

Se miran a los ojos durante un par de segundos hasta que Jessica hace un sonoro resoplido, aparta la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto más debo esperar hasta que me digáis de una vez que es lo que está sucediendo?

-No lo sé.

Jessica se da la vuelta.

-Entonces me voy, llamame cuando decidas que somos un equipo.- se va dando un portazo.

Nick lanza un suspiro, lo que le sorprende es que aún no hayan roto con lo mal que le están yendo las cosas últimamente.

Tendrá que pasar una hora y media más hasta que el Viejo Sabio aparezca de nuevo en su habitación una vez más con su resplandor característico, se le nota cansado, se tapa la mano con la boca y bosteza.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunta Nick.- ¿Funciona? ¿Tienes el antídoto?

-Tengo los dos.- Le muestra un delgado frasco de color negro y otro un poco más grueso de color gris.

-Genial, ya puedo llamar a Jessica…

-Antes de nada quiero que pienses que cuando rompas el hechizo los recuerdos de Jessica y de todos volverán a ser los de su relación con Toby…

-Lo sé… lo sé…

-Anulará completamente el hechizo espejismo.- prosigue el Viejo Sabio.- y borrará completamente el recuerdo de estos días de tu relación con Jessica, tú serás el único que los recuerde.

-Puedo vivir con ello.

-¿No volverás a cometer otra estupidez así?

-Créeme ni aunque me paguen por ello lo volveré a hacer.

El Viejo Sabio lo mira y no puede evitar recordar la conversación que momentos antes ha tenido con Razzle:

 _ **Flashback**_

"-No me parece justo.- comenta Razzle al ver por fin completado el antídoto.

-La vida no es justa, Razzle, pero créeme esto sin duda es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿Para Nick?

-Para el equipo, deben seguir trabajando juntos para derrotar a Magor.

Se hace un silencio, Razzle baja la mirada, está enfadado, es consciente de que tal vez en las próximas horas ni tan siquiera recuerde el porqué de su enfadado, pero mientras…

-Entonces este será el secreto oscuro de los guardianes de la naturaleza.

-Razzle, no exageres.

Se calla está visto que no va a ganar nada siguiendo así."

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Suspira en cierto modo Razzle tiene razón no es justo, pero no hay otra manera, lo importante es lo importante y eso es salvar a Gorm y la Tierra.

Deja los dos frascos sobre el escritorio de la habitación de Nick.

-Son dos hechizos y hay que romperlos en orden, primero es el de Magor el cual debes aplicar sobre el orbe, es el frasco de color gris tarda unos minutos en hacer efecto así que es conveniente que mantengas el orbe fuera del alcance de Magor.-Se lleva la mano a la boca y bosteza de nuevo, el cansancio le está venciendo.- y el otro debes hacérselo beber a Toby, es el frasco negro y ya está, después nos encargaremos de Lucas. Mañana en la mañana iremos a por Magor, así que avisa a Jessica.

-Sí, ahora se lo cuento todo.

El Viejo Sabio casi sonríe sárcastico, claro, contarle todo lo que le interesa, pero da igual, como siga así va a comenzar a pensar como Razzle y eso tampoco está bien.

Nick marca el número de teléfono de Jessica y por el rabillo del ojo siente un resplandor que le indica que el Viejo Sabio se ha vuelto a ir.

Jessica no le contesta, vuelve a llamar, nada, otra llamada, sigue sin contestar, le deja un mensaje en el buzón de voz explicándole de forma bastante resumida la situación y le escribe un mensaje diciéndole que mañana en la mañana por fin solucionarán todo, vuelve la vista a los dos frascos que el Viejo Sabio ha dejado sobre su escritorio, sí, mañana enmendará por fin sus errores.

 **Mañana en la mañana:**

Anoche ha escuchado el mensaje de Nick y hoy se ha presentado en su casa temprano, ha tenido que esperar diez minutos a que Nick bajase y la recibiese.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Esperaremos al Viejo Sabio en el jardín de atrás, él nos transportará a la guarida de Magor y liberaremos a Toby del hechizo que pesa sobre él.

-¿Y que hay de Lucas?

-Por el volveremos más tarde.

-¿Y no es mejor hacerlo todo de golpe?

-El Viejo Sabio no tiene idea de en que condiciones se encuentra.

Se dirigen al jardín de atrás y se ocultan tras la piscina, se hace un silencio entre ambos, puede notar que Jessica está enfadada con él, ¿Quién no lo está? Tal vez Lucas que aún no debe estar al corriente de la situación.

El Viejo Sabio aparece al instante.

-¿Estáis listos? ¿Nick, tienes los frascos?

Nick asiente con la cabeza.

-¿No nos vamos a transformar?- pregunta Jessica algo confusa.

-No puedo hacerlo, siendo tres puedo amañar las cosas… pero siendo dos es muy complicado y muy arriesgado así que tomad.

Saca el medallón que le dio a Nick cuando fue anteriormente a la guarida de Magor y también una copia que se ha encargado de hacer ayer a la noche, los cogen y acto seguido les envuelve un resplandor que les llevará a la isla de Magor.


	23. Capítulo 23

Al final cumplí e... con el resultado de este capítulo estoy satisfecha con el anterior... bueno .-. no estaba inspírica hace dos días..

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchas gracias.

 _ **N.a: No soy dueña de Gormiti.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23:**

Una vez más la gran fortaleza donde se encuentra Magor se halla en frente a él, lanza un suspiro, acabarían rápido se convence a sí mismo, pero no puede evitar pensar en que la última vez, si no llega a ser gracias a que Magor se apiado de él no hubiese salido de allí. Cierra los ojos, sin duda es un plan muy estúpido venir aquí tan solo con un par de amuletos, pero es lo único que tienen y lo que les queda.

-Venga, Nick, ¿A que esperas?

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Jessica ya ha descendido y se encuentra en frente a la puerta de la gran fortaleza de Magor.

-¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si nos están esperando?

Jessica apoya su mano derecha sobre la barbilla y piensa durante un par de segundos.

-La verdad es que entrar por la entrada principal es bastante cantoso, pero creo que no hay ninguna otra posibilidad teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que estamos, si fuese un gormiti sin duda entraría por allí.- señala hacia arriba el gran agujero que forma el volcán.

Nick desciende y se sitúa justo en frente de Jessica.

-Sí es cierto, pero puede que haya algún agujero subterráneo justo por donde el mar golpea la parte de la fortaleza… no sé si valdrá la pena intentarlo, solo es que la última vez yo entré por ahí y me salieron bien las cosas, pero no creo que Magor sea tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error dos veces.-Se acuerda de la última vez, posiblemente no había ningún gormiti por allí porque se estaban recuperando de la batalla que había acontecido una hora atrás… o posiblemente solo hubiera tenido suerte, ¿Quién sabe?

Jessica se aleja de la entrada y comienza a rodear la fortaleza por la zona del muro, Nick la sigue por detrás, cada vez el camino se hace más estrecho hasta que desemboca en un acantilado, Jessica mira hacia abajo y después vuelve su vista hacia Nick.

-No creo que sobreviviésemos a una caída como está.

Nick se acerca a ella y también mira hacia abajo, sin duda no lo harían, se cruza de brazos y busca algún indicio en el agua que le pueda ayudar en algo, pero no tiene suerte.

-Tengo la sensación de que si entramos por allí será nuestro fin.- comenta Nick.

Jessica vuelve a mirar hacia abajo.

-Allí parece que hay algo.- señala.

Nick mira hacia donde ha señalado Jessica, parece que hay una especie de grieta.

-Por probar no perdemos nada, el problema es como vamos a bajar allí.

 **En otro lugar**

Remueve un poco las aguas de una de las fuentes del templo de la luz.

-No sé si debería ir con ellos.- comenta en voz alta, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Razzle el cual todavía sigue enfadado.

-Sería demasiado arriesgado, no podemos permitir que Magor te mate, después, ¿Quién guiaría a los señores de la naturaleza?

-Pues tú, Razzle, como has hecho anteriormente…

-Eso fue antes de que apareciese Magor o incluso Obscurio, yo no sería capaz.

Se hace un silencio entre ambos, el Viejo Sabio mira a través del agua a Nick y a Jessica intentando descender por un acantilado, suspira, es algo muy arriesgado lo que están haciendo, pero mientras conserven el Jancirk que les ha dado no sufrirán ningún daño, vuelve a remover el agua, él también se ha arriesgado al hacer una copia de ese medallón sería muy peligroso que cayese en las manos de Magor alguno de ellos, pero ahora mismo no cree que Magor este pensando en apoderarse de uno, de momento ni tan siquiera sabe que existen.

A pesar de la conversación que ha mantenido con Razzle sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer para ayudarles, es imposible que consigan escapar de allí sin sus poderes de gormiti, tal vez en cierto modo Razzle tiene razón, si le sucede algo, Razzle no sería capaz de hacer frente a los hechizos que lance Magor o a los amuletos que utilice porque tiene una idea muy básica de todo ello, pero tienen que arriesgarse pase lo que pase en el futuro.

 **Con Toby:**

Magnion ha vuelto a aparecer por allí con otro cuenco de madera.

-¿No comes?- le pregunta.

Toby aparta la vista de la ventana por un par de segundos.

-No, no me sienta bien, siento que me queman la garganta como si fuera ácido.

Magnion se encoge de hombros.

-No es mi problema de todas formas, yo solo sigo ordenes como las tienes que seguir tú.

Y con eso deja el cuenco de madera apoyado en la piedra que intenta imitar a una cama y coge el otro, se vuelve a ir cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Debería haber intentado huir, tal vez eso es una prueba y eso es lo que debe hacer, pero ¿y si se equivoca? Entonces Magor tendrá verdaderas razones para desconfiar de él.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, esos pensamientos y esas ideas no le llevan a ninguna parte, como el hecho de intentar recordar algo, es imposible, ese es el problema, tal vez tiene que dejar de pensar tanto y dejar de romperse tanto la cabeza y empezar a actuar, ¿por qué tiene que escoger de que bando ir? ¿Si del bien o del mal? ¿Si de Magor o del Viejo Sabio? Escoja a quien escoja está claro que se van aprovechar de él por lo que le está sucediendo.

Se lleva las rodillas a la frente, se acabo actuar por orden de quien sea, a partir de ahora tiene que juzgar y tomar por sí mismo sus propias decisiones es la única forma que tiene para que no corrompan lo poco que le queda de lo que fue.

 **Con Jessica y con Nick:**

Las piedras se les clavan en las palmas de las manos, les rascan los dedos y la presión que está haciendo el viento contra ellos no les ayuda, llevan como más de treinta minutos perdidos en ese intento de llegar a esa estrecha grieta.

Jessica lleva ventaja y es la primera en colarse a través de ella, cae al suelo y aterriza de pie, se moja los zapatos, la única luz proviene de afuera, así que lo poco que deja ver es una pequeña cueva con estalactitas en el techo.

Se fija en el gran agujero oscuro que hay en el fondo, es como meterse literalmente en la boca del lobo.

Nick entra.

-Mierda, no hemos traído ninguna linterna, ni antorcha…-Comienza Nick.

-¿Para qué? Tenemos el teléfono, y al menos el mío tiene linterna.

Jessica lo enciende y en el menú busca la aplicación, con un chasquido, imitando el sonido que hace el botón de la linterna al moverse se enciende.

Mueve de un lado a otro la linterna alumbrando todas las esquinas que son ocupadas por la oscuridad.

-Al menos no hay murciélagos.-comenta Jessica.

Camina poco a poco adentrándose en el agujero oscuro que poco a poco va iluminando, Nick la sigue por detrás y él también enciende su teléfono, el suyo no tiene la aplicación, ni la función de linterna, así que intenta alumbrar un poco con el brillo que sale de la pantalla.


	24. Capítulo 24

Hola, gente, aquí les traigo el capítulo 24... después de casi dos meses, lo siento por la espera, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y con otra historia... Después llegaron las vacaciones y me enganche a un libro (el mencionado). Lo siento mucho, el **próximo capítulo** me comprometo a tener antes de que termine la **primera semana de enero.**

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchas gracias por seguirla y por tenerme paciencia.**_

 ** _No soy dueña de Gormiti._**

 _ **Capítulo 24:**_

 **Con Jessica y con Nick:**

¿Cuánto han estado caminando desde que entraron en la cueva? Nick vuelve la vista al reloj del teléfono, unos treinta minutos y aún no habían encontrado la salida, ni tan siquiera había alguna otra grieta aparte de por donde entraron, se maldice así mismo, lo que están haciendo es demasiado arriesgado, podrían morir en el intento, hasta un imbécil sabría el riesgo al que están expuestos.

Por unos instantes su mente se distrajo pensando en una historia que había leído hacía unos meses, el famoso libro de _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer,_ durante unos segundos sus piernas temblaron al recordar la anécdota de la cueva, ¿Y si a ellos les pasaba lo mismo que a Becky y a Tom pero sin la suerte que tuvieron ellos? ¿Y si terminaban como el indio Joe? Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, no, no iba a pasarles lo mismo se intentó convencer a sí mismo, de momento tan solo habían caminado en línea recta dando algún que otro giro a la derecha o a la izquierda y esa cueva no tenía tantas galerías como la cueva McDougal, no era todo un laberinto oculto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tendrían que andarse con ojo.

Al cabo de diez minutos por fin encontraron algo, Jessica alumbra lo que parece ser el inicio de algún pasadizo.

-¿Y si nos lleva directos a la guarida de Magor?- pregunta Nick, los temores sobre quedarse atrapados en la cueva de repente desaparecen y resurgen otros nuevos relacionados con Magor.

-Mejor, así romperemos rápidamente el hechizo.

Nick traga saliva… realmente solo romperían uno, tendrían que encontrar a Toby para romper el otro y si no lo consiguiesen, Toby continuaría bajo el control de Magor como hasta ahora.

Jessica es la primero en atravesarlo, es una especie de pasadizo que va a dar a unas escaleras, comienza a subirlas hasta que se choca contra algo.

-Parece que no hay salida.- comenta Nick.

Tanto Nick como Jessica comienzan a alumbrar con la linterna del teléfono la superficie con la que se acaban de chocar, es una pared de piedra, un poco más abajo a la altura de sus pies hay una puerta de madera, Jessica se agacha y la empuja.

-Está bloqueada, no hay manera de que lo haga yo sola, Nick, venga ayudame, los dos juntos puede que consigamos algo.

Nick se agacha y comienza a empujar la puerta con fuerza junto con Jessica, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta acaba cediendo y se abre, son empujados al interior, miran a su alrededor, a juzgar por las celdas que ven dirían que han acabado justo en la mazmorra de Magor.

-Joder, justo el lugar perfecto para atraparnos.- comenta una vez más Nick.

-Hoy estás muy pesimista, cualquiera diría que quieres hacer frente a está situación y liberar a Toby y a Lucas de las garras de Magor.

Nick se calla, es cierto que tiene un miedo horrible a que si deshacen el hechizo todo el mundo sepa que todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido por su culpa, a pesar de que el Viejo Sabio le ha dicho que será el único que recordará todo lo sucedido tiene miedo y hace bien en hacerlo porque por mucho que intenten deshacer los hechizos las consecuencias que han causado no se esfumaron por arte de magia.

(…)

 **Con el Viejo Sabio**

Observa en silencio como Nick y Jessica por fin han conseguido adentrarse en la fortaleza de fuego, mira a su alrededor en busca de Razzle, pero no lo encuentra, ha estado tan concentrado en observar los movimientos de Jessica y Nick que no se ha dado cuenta de que se ha ido, resopla, tan rápido como salgan fuera del calabozo tendrá que ayudarles, lo presiente, Magor habrá puesto vigilancia en el corredor central.

Cierra los ojos por un par de segundos, si tan solo supiesen donde se encuentra Toby o Lucas ganarían algo de ventaja, no tendrían que ir recorriendo ciegamente todas las estancias. Se adentra de nuevo en la gran puerta y va hacia la biblioteca, puede que allí encuentre algo.

 **Mientras con Razzle**

Ha ido a pedir ayuda a los gormitis de los distintos reinos de Gorm, ha comenzado por el bosque y ahora se ha dirigido al reino del agua, no ha tenido mucho éxito allí, ningún gormiti quiere adentrarse en la fortaleza de Magor, todos temen que después se vengue de ellos y Razzle por muy duro que le sea reconocerlo les entiende, están exponiéndose a un gran peligro y conociendo como es Magor se las guardará si la misión tuviese éxito, podría acabar desolando cualquiera de los reinos de Gorm solo por venganza, de momento no lo ha hecho porque no le interesa y tampoco le conviene, pero si se deja cegar por la ira podría destruirlos, deja de correr por un instante y aprovecha para tomar aliento, el Viejo Sabio nunca apoyaría lo que está haciendo, pero tiene que intentarlo, por mucho que le duela admitirlo este caso puede con él y con los señores de la naturaleza.

 **Con Jessica y Nick**

Un cuarto de hora les ha llevado recorrer toda la mazmorra, por fin dan con las escaleras que les llevaran al corredor principal, suben lo más despacio que pueden y una vez allí por el rabillo del ojo observan un resplandor, se dan la vuelta rápidamente y contemplan al Viejo Sabio.

-No creo que podréis hacerlo solos sin vuestros poderes.

-Vaya, por fin se da cuenta.-Dice Nick, Jessica le da un codazo.

Un inevitable suspiro sale de entre los labios del Viejo Sabio, si algo sale mal y le pasa algo, los señores de la naturaleza quedaran completamente desamparados ante los futuros ataques de Magor.

De sus bolsillos saca un mapa que le entrega a Nick.

-Es un plano de la fortaleza de Magor, os he indicado en verde la ruta que tenéis que seguir para encontrar a Toby, mientras yo me encargaré de Magor así que entregame el frasco gris.- Nick le da el frasco.- Una vez que crucemos esa puerta ya no hay vuelta atrás, la suerte ya está echada.

Y dicho esa última frase agarra el pomo de la puerta que tiene delante de él y lo gira, ya es mala suerte que en frente de ellos tenga ya a dos gormitis de lava, uno rápidamente sale corriendo para dar el avisó mientras el otro intenta retenerlos.

-Yo me encargó.- dice el Viejo Sabio.

Nick mira el mapa que le ha hecho entrega hace tan solo un par de segundos el Viejo Sabio y sale corriendo, Jessica lo sigue detrás.

-Es por ahí.- dice señalando una de las puertas, entran rápidamente, comienzan a escucharse pasos por detrás.- Ahora hay que girar a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Nick traga salida ahora si que se siente como si estuviese atrapado verdaderamente en la cueva McDougal.

Acaban en una larga escalera, una gran llamarada les roza la cara, una de las esquinas del mapa se prende y Nick lo suelta, ya no lo necesita, comienzan a subir las escaleras corriendo, una duda lo asalta de repente, pero es incapaz de formulársela a Jessica porque su boca ahora mismo está demasiado ocupada intentando coger aire debido a la carrera que se están llevando. Al final ven una gran puerta de madera.

-Debe… estar… cerrada…- consigue articular Jessica.

Mierda, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tanto escapar para nada? Se sitúan en frente a la puerta, Jessica mira rápidamente a su alrededor buscando una llave que no encuentra mientras que Nick intenta abrirla a base de empujones que no dan resultado, otra llamara que parte le da a Nick sin hacerle daño a causa del medallón y otra parte alcanza a la puerta prendiéndola, arde lentamente, necesita otro golpe así para que arda más rápido.

-Jes, me preocupa que el antídoto no funcione.- dice rápidamente Nick, toma una bocanada de aire.- Ya oíste al Viejo Sabio antes, se deben deshacer por orden y este es el segundo que debemos deshacer, ¿Y si él no lo consigue?

Jessica se queda callada sin decir nada, en el último peldaño de la escalera han llegado cuatro gormitis de la lava, intenta empujarlos, Nick corre a ayudarla, uno de los gormitis le dispara una nueva bola de fuego, intenta esquivarla lo mejor que puede, pero al hacerlo se tropieza y es atrapado por uno de los gormitis.

 **Con Toby**

El inquietante silencio que había reinado durante horas en unos segundos se había desvanecido, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban voces y gritos, se alejo todo lo que pudo de la puerta por instinto, algo malo iba a pasar, no le cabía duda, pero, ¿Qué diablos sería?

No le dio tiempo a responder la pregunta que acababa de formularse, la puerta se prendió, tembló y miro a su alrededor, para su suerte la habitación era de piedra y no corría el riesgo de que se incendiará nada más, por unos segundos miró la puerta arder, ardía muy lentamente y entonces se dijo.

"¿Qué estas esperando? Está es tu oportunidad para salir de aquí y una vez que lo consigas no te fíes de nadie porque todos te pueden mentir."

Rápidamente agarra el cuenco que Magnion le había traído, derrama el contenido sobre el suelo y lo acerca al fuego, este comienza a arder, no se lo piensa dos veces y lo acerca a la cerradura que es de metal, la madera que lo rodea comienza a arder y se propaga rápidamente por todos los contornos de la cerradura, agarra con fuerza el manillar y tira con fuerza hacia dentro, se desprende y del impulso la puerta se abre un poco, apenas una rendija, por el hueco que ha dejado el pomo mira lo que está sucediendo fuera, el corazón le da un vuelco, hay un chico y una chica en frente a él, logra reconocer a la chica, era la misma que estaba en aquella casa tumbada e inconsciente cuando sus recuerdos se perdieron, le tiemblan las piernas, ¿Vienen a secuestrarlo o a liberarlo? No tiene ni idea, se vuelve a alejar lo más lejos que puede de la puerta, está temblando y los dientes le castañetean, ¿Por que tiene tanto miedo? Respira e intenta calmarse, tal vez Magor le dé una respuesta por ese vinculo mágico tan extraño que tienen, se sienta y la espera, no llega y no va a llegar porque Magor ahora mismo está demasiado ocupado intentando recuperar el orbe del agua. Desde donde está sentado puede observar la puerta lentamente ardiendo, sigue escuchando los gritos y las voces, pero está vez se alejan de él.


	25. Capítulo 25

Hola, al final cumplí voy a ver si antes de que acabe está semana subo el siguiente, no sé si seré capaz, pero bueno lo intentaré que aún me quedan seis días.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y **muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchas gracias si no no sería capaz de continuarla.**

 _N.A: Feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad a todos._

 _N.A2: No soy dueña de Gormiti._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25:**_

 **Toby**

No sabe de donde le sale el valor, pero consigue reunir el suficiente para asomarse a la puerta, coger una de las esquinas que no ha sido afectado por el fuego todavía y empujarla hacia dentro, se aparta de ella, la puerta se abre y sale fuera de la habitación, está es su oportunidad para escaparse, desciende rápidamente las escaleras.

 **Nick**

Le da un puntapié al gormiti que lo está apresando y corre de nuevo a subir las escaleras, se choca con Toby, intenta mantener el equilibrio para no caerse de espaldas como Toby que del golpe se ha clavado uno de los peldaños de la escalera en medio de la columna vertebral, intenta levantarse y se frota la zona dolorida.

Nick saca rápidamente el frasco negro de entre sus bolsillos.

-Rápido tienes que bebértelo para liberarte del control de Magor.

Toby da un paso atrás y vuelve a tropezar, Nick le obliga a agarrar el frasco negro.

-No sé que diablos te habrá hecho Magor, pero sea lo que sea es culpa mía y… lo siento.- Nick siente una opresión en el pecho, pero la mirada de Toby se torna confusa, no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

De nuevo dos gormitis de fuego prenden a Nick, Toby se guarda rápidamente el frasco en los bolsillos, no sabe que diablos hará con él, pero de momento tiene claro que no piensa bebérselo.

 **Magor**

No sabe como diablos pudo encontrar la puerta secreta que da acceso a su guarida, pero eso no es lo que más le preocupa ahora, lo que más le preocupa es que se ha llevado el orbe del agua.

No había sido una batalla triunfante, el Viejo Sabio había huido como un cobarde, dejando tras de sí un tenue resplandor que a los pocos segundos se desvaneció y la verdad es que había sido su mejor jugada ya que Obscurio, él y el señor del bosque lo habían rodeado, aprieta los puños con fuerza, sabe que volverá, dos de los señores de la naturaleza están bajo su control.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos con el gran estrépito que hace Magnion al bajar las escaleras.

-Mi señor.- dice en alto.- Hemos capturado al señor del aire y al de la tierra.

Una sonrisa, que rápidamente se desvanece, aparece en sus labios, ahora los cuatro están bajo su poder.

-Ahora mismo me pongo con las dos pociones restantes, pídele al señor del mar que baje, está vez prepararé la verdadera para él también, le he visto más utilidad al señor del bosque que a él.- Y dicho esto se va hacia la mesa y abre el libro que tiene allí.

Magnion vuelve sobre sus pasos, pero antes de hacerlo vuelve una mirada hacia el señor del bosque, tiene la mirada pérdida, ha cambiado su posición debido a la pelea.

 **Lucas**

Ha sucedido justo lo que él pensaba, era como un robot a la espera de ordenes, tan pronto Magor le había dicho que atacase al Viejo Sabio lo hizo, involuntariamente, pero ocurrió y mucho peor era escuchar los planes futuros de Magor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlos, durante varios minutos estuvo enfadado consigo mismo hasta que descubrió que eso no le valía para nada, lanzó un suspiró que solo él escucharía y se puso a pensar en que diablos podría haber sucedido para llegar a este punto y como podría acabar toda esta historia.

De repente siente la vista de Magor sobre él:

-Si va a bajar no te puede ver aquí.

Lucas lo ve acercarse hacia la lava y hacer amago de revolverla con la mano, crea un portal por él que obliga a Lucas a saltar.

 **Toby**

Después de que aquel chico con gafas le entregase el frasco negro no había pasado de allí, de las escaleras, se había sentado en el último peldaño y le daba vueltas al frasco removiendo su contenido y preguntándose, ¿Qué diablos le hará el contenido de su interior? Ese frasco le hacía recordar lo ocurrido con el chico de piel morena, resopla con fuerza y da unos fuertes pisotones en el suelo y sin intentan hacer lo mismo que él hizo, ¿Y si ese frasco fuese una venganza? Lo vuelve a girar, no puede estar así mucho tiempo o se lo toma o tira al contenido al suelo.

Escucha pasos, se guarda el frasco negro de nuevo en el bolsillo, es Magnion que lo viene a buscar.

-Magor tiene otra misión para ti…

-Es sobre esos chicos… ¿No? Tengo que hacer lo mismo que con el anterior, romper el hechizo que ha impuesto el Viejo Sabio sobre ellos.- de la nada se llena de rabia, de nuevo siente que es manipulado por todo el mundo.

"Toby, se acabó"- vuelve a decirse a sí mismo.

Magnion lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra hacia la guarida de Magor, allí Magor le enseña otros tres frascos, se fija en Magnion que está buscando con la mirada algo a su alrededor que no lográ encontrar, él hace lo mismo, se da cuenta de que falta una de las esferas, eran cuatro y ahora solo hay tres, uno de los soportes está vacío.

-El naranja para el chico, el azul claro para la chica y el azul oscuro para ti, recuerda, hazlo como la última vez.

Una vez más se queda callado y Magor intenta darle los frascos, pero se aparta, una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Toby, se la seca rápidamente con la mano izquierda.

-No quiero hacerlo.- es apenas un susurro que sale de sus labios, una vez más nadie lo escucha.

Magor le agarra una de las manos con fuerza y le obliga a agarrar los tres frascos, se muerde el labio con fuerza, ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que lo escuchen? ¿Gritar más fuerte? Pues lo hará.

-¡No quiero ni pienso hacerlo!- Tira los tres frascos al suelo y sin decir nada más sale corriendo por el miedo que le ha dado afrentar esa situación, algo le dice que las consecuencias por lo que acaba de hacer van a ser graves.

Tan pronto como acaba de subir las escaleras que dan a la sala de las cuatro estanterías, cierra la puerta que va a dar a la guarida de Magor, sale de allí corriendo, se mete en uno de los túneles y para su mala suerte no va a dar a la salida sino al almacén, no sabe que hacer, se ha quedado sin ideas, vuelve a dar la vuelta, y se mete por otro túnel, está vez va a dar a un callejón sin salida, vuelve a retroceder y coge uno de los subtúneles que no forman parte del gran pasaje central y acaba en una estancia que ha sido bloqueada con una gran puerta de metal, cerca de esa puerta hay una ventana, corre a mirar en ella, si la altura no es muy alta quizás pueda saltar, mira hacia abajo, la caída sería como caer de un segundo piso, traga saliva, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría ser no es para tanto, pero aún así si se tira no tendría la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Escucha pasos acercándose, hacen que se le acelere aún más el corazón.

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Una vez más removió las aguas de la fuente con el bastón, pero está vez a diferencia de otras veces no le dejó ver ni a Jessica ni a Nick, eso le hizo preocuparse, habían caído en sus garras, eso explicaba porque el hechizo de Nick todavía no había sido roto.

Lanza un sonoro suspiro y mira al orbe que tiene entre sus manos, tal vez aún pueda hacer algo por Toby. Arroja el orbe a la fuente y espera a ver que es lo que está sucediendo con el chico rubio, lo mira sentado en las escaleras con el frasco negro entre sus manos dándole vueltas.

-Pero, ¿A que esperas? Bebételo. - Sabe que no lo puede oír, pero aún así lo intenta.

Se escuchan pasos, el rubio rápidamente se guarda el frasco negro en los bolsillos, en la imagen aparece Magnion:

-Magor tiene otra misión para ti…

El Viejo Sabio se aparta de la fuente, no quiere ver lo que sucederá, no puede creerse lo que está ocurriendo Toby se ha pasado al bando de Magor.

-Es sobre esos chicos… ¿No? Tengo que hacer lo mismo que con el anterior, romper el hechizo que ha impuesto el Viejo Sabio sobre ellos.-A pesar de que se ha alejado todavía puede escuchar la conversación que están teniendo, lo que acaba de decir Toby lo desconcierta aún más y vuelve a mirar hacia la fuente.

-Pero, si rompí el hechizo, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?- volvería a coger el orbe para asegurarse de si a roto verdaderamente el hechizo o si en realidad preparó mal el antídoto y no dio resultado, pero ese acto le haría perder de vista a Toby y de momento quiere enterarse más de lo que le está sucediendo.

Observa como Magnion lo arrastra a la guarida de Magor, la que él descubrió gracias a un colgante de dirección que tenía como finalidad llevarlo al sitio que él quisiera.

Mira a Magor tenderle tres frascos a Toby de diversos colores.

-El naranja para el chico, el azul claro para la chica y el azul oscuro para ti, recuerda, hazlo como la última vez.

Poco a poco el Viejo Sabio comienza a atar cabos al acordarse de la situación de Lucas, eso es lo que pretende hacer, va a utilizalo para convertir también a Nick y a Jessica en sus esclavos, por unos instantes se llena de rabia, está viendo todo aquello y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo… y justo entonces escucha a Toby revelarse contra él, tirar los frascos al suelo y después todo se vuelve borroso.

-No ahora no.- Vuelve a remover el agua con sus manos y lo siguiente que encuentra es a Toby en un almacén, está nervioso e intranquilo, lo vuelve a ver correr y llegar aun lugar sin salida y luego salir de nuevo corriendo para acabar de nuevo en otro lugar sin salida, lo mira acercarse a una ventana y ve en ella su oportunidad y una vez más con un resplandor desaparece.

Aparece en la ventana a la cual Toby le había dado la espalda, pero que ahora al sentir el resplandor había vuelto a mirar, de sus labios escapa un grito de angustia e intenta volver a huir, pero es retenido por el Viejo Sabio, que una vez más en un resplandor desaparece llevándolo consigo.


	26. Capítulo 26

Hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta, perdón si este capítulo se les hace muy corto, pero quería ya sacármelo del escritorio porque a este paso hasta mediados de marzo no lo sacaba.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchísimas gracias y perdón por la espera.**

 _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26:**

Ya de nuevo los problemas habían vuelto a empezar, pero está vez del lado contrario, lo miró con cara de enfadado, estaba claro que sin duda el hombre mayor que lo había rescatado de la mazmorra ( posiblemente para meterlo en un agujero aún más oscuro) y que ahora tenía delante de sus narices no era otro que el Viejo Sabio.

-¿Y ahora que diablos va a pasar? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- por primera vez el miedo lo abandonó pues estaba seguro de que estuviese en el bando que estuviera sufriría las consecuencias.

El Viejo Sabio lo miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a pasarse la mana por la barba, sin duda era un momento muy delicado para pedirle a Toby que se bebiese un líquido extraño para romper un hechizo que su propio hermano había lanzado sobre él. Al final decidió no hacerlo, pues mientras el orbe siguiera en su poder nadie podría usar a Toby.

-De momento aún no sé que hacer contigo.- le respondió y en cierto modo era cierto, no podía enviarlo a la Tierra a casa con sus padres porque no recordaba quienes eran o incluso puede que quien era.

-Sabrías decirme…- optó por ponerle a prueba a ver cuanto sabía.- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Toby, el señor del mar.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

El chico rubio arrugó una ceja, era obvio que no sabía la respuesta, así que pasó a otra.

-Has dicho que eres el señor del mar, ¿Sabes usar tus poderes?

Toby se miró rápidamente las manos como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta, también era obvio que no sabía responderlo.

-¿Sabes dónde vives o dónde…?

-¡No sé nada vale! ¿Ya estás contento?  
-¿Recuerdas haber leído alguna vez un libro llamado…?- hace una pausa y rápidamente piensa en alguna obra conocida.- ¿ _Romeo y Julieta_?

-¿De William Shakespeare? Va sobre dos enamorados…

Vale, leer no la ha leído, pero al menos le suena.

-¿Te suenan Aristóteles y Pitágoras?

-Sí, pero no estoy muy seguro de saber quienes son…

-Con eso basta.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por la barba, tan solo ha perdido sus recuerdos personales, no ha afectado a sus conocimientos sobre la realidad de la Tierra.

-Lo mejor será que te mantengas oculto aquí, así estarás a salvo de las garras de…

-¿Y de las tuyas? ¿Quién me asegura que tú no eres el malo?

-¿Y que es para ti ser malo?

Se hizo un silencio, esa pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa.

-No sé, ser malo es hacerle daño a alguien…-dudó un instante, ¿A dónde diablos quería llegar con todo aquello?- Es lo contrario de lo que es el bien.

-¿Y sabes lo que es el bien? Porque podrías no conocer el bien y llamarlo mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás tratando de confundir? Olvidemoslo, sabes, solo dejame en paz.- Se sienta en el suelo, cierra los ojos e intenta esconder la cabeza entre las rodillas, sus preguntas le están dando dolor de cabeza.

El Viejo Sabio lo observa por un par de segundos, pero después decide que no tiene tiempo que perder con esas tonterías, se adentra en el portal y una vez más Toby se queda solo.

Tan pronto como nota el resplandor, Toby se incorpora y mira a su alrededor por primera vez, está en lo que parece el cielo, tiembla, entonces antes que estaba, ¿En el infierno? Por unos instantes intenta recordar si el creía en esas cosas o no, pero no obtiene respuestas una vez más ya como de costumbre, vuelve a cerrar los ojos e intenta pensar por un instante, desde siempre le habían dicho que en el cielo estaba bien y en el infierno el mal, así que eso podía significar que Magor lo había estado usando todo el tiempo… o tal vez el Viejo Sabio trate de confundirlo… que esto fuese una ilusión, de todas formas como le había dado a entender el Viejo Sabio, ¿Cómo distinguiría el bien del mal?

Vuelve a recordar lo que más le disgusto de cuando estuvo con Magor, sin lugar a duda fue el engaño que le hizo aquel chico, pero había sido justificado con liberarlo del control que poseía el Viejo Sabio sobre él.

Durante unos instantes dudó, la frase "No creas nada de lo que te dicen y tan solo la mitad de lo que ves" retumbo en su cabeza, era verdad nunca había visto después a ese chico sanado, así que no podía decir con seguridad si Magor le había dicho la verdad o tan solo lo había usado. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodera de él, mejor dejaba el tema o le daría migraña.

Se fija en que en medio del paisaje hay una fuente, podría ver por primera vez como es su reflejo en el agua, pero no lo quiere hacer, de todas formas no se reconocerá, pero el miedo a no reconocerse es más débil que su curiosidad y termina acercándose a la fuente y viendo su reflejo en el agua, sin duda es guapo, se dice, y se mira desde diversos ángulos.

Al cabo de unos minutos deja de mirar su reflejo y se siente en el borde de la fuente, cierra los ojos y medita entre lo que es el bien y lo que es el mal, es obvio que sabe la diferencia entre ambos, por qué mierda el Viejo Sabio lo está tratando de confundir…

-Para utilizarte… ¿Cómo diablos se sale de este bucle?- Tiene que conseguir escaparse de una vez por todas.

Mira a su alrededor la única salida es por la que el Viejo Sabio acababa hace un rato de salir.

-Y vuelta al principio.- se dice.


	27. Capítulo 27

Hola a todos voy a ver si para hago los capítulos más largos, siento mucho la tardanza, me mantuve ocupada con la escuela y con otras historias lo siento mucho.

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, muchísimas gracias._**

 _N.A: No soy dueña de Gormiti._

 **Capítulo 27:**

 **El Viejo Sabio**

Después de abandonar a Toby se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero está vez no para consultar en los libros, se sentó en un gran sillón que había en una de las esquinas y cerró los ojos por un instante, dormitando en el siguiente movimiento que iba a realizar, estaba ya tan cansado de todo aquello, parecía que cada vez que hacía algo se alejaba completamente del final de aquella historia, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y no sé despertó hasta que el pequeño dinosaurio entro haciendo un gran estruendo, posiblemente con la puerta habría derribado alguna que otra pila de libros.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas?- preguntó.

El Viejo Sabio se incorporó y se frotó los ojos rápidamente.

-Han capturado a Nick y a Jessica, Lucas parece estar bajo el dominio de algún hechizo que no he llegado a distinguir y Toby, bueno está aquí, pero no nos será de gran ayuda parece que ha perdido todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, lo único que conserva es una realidad creada por Magor.

-Oh, genial, y eso, ¿Dónde nos deja?- se hizo un silencio que Razzle aprovecho para sentarse en el suelo.- Yo solo he podido reunir a diez gormitis de entre los cuatro reinos.- su voz sonaba afectada.

El Viejo Sabio lo miró extrañado sin entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Razzle?

-Mientras hacías el antídoto decidí yo también hacer algo por mi cuenta, pero ha sido un total y absoluto fracaso.- Razzle se acercó las rodillas a la cara.- Pretendía reunir a un considerado número de Gormitis para hacerles frente…

-Le tienen demasiado miedo a Magor…- le cortó el Viejo Sabio.- Deberías habérmelo comentado, has perdido el tiempo y lo único que has hecho es hacer que cunda el pánico.

-Pero pensé que por una vez… ellos también intentarían ayudar a los señores de la naturaleza como siempre los han ayudado ellos.- Se notaba el cansancio y el agotamiento en su voz.

-Deberías ir a descansar Razzle, aunque sea una pequeña siesta la necesitas.

-No, gracias, iré a ver a Toby, ¿Dónde está?

-En la parte trasera del templo.- Y dicho esto el pequeño dinosaurio desapareció.

 **Razzle:**

Por muy cansado que estuviese después de haber estado recorriendo Gorm en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en el lugar que le había indicado el Viejo Sabio, al ver a Toby, le sonrió y le saludo con la mano, puede que ahora mismo no recordase quien o quienes eran, pero estaba convencido de que pronto lo solucionarían, después de todo los buenos siempre han vencido a los malos, ¿No es así como ocurre siempre?

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿De verdad que no te acuerdas? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?- No es como si le sorprendiese la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, después de todo el Viejo Sabio ya lo había advertido y él nunca mentía.- Me llamo Razzle y no tengo intención de hacerte daño, era amigo tuyo, bueno y sigo siéndolo más o menos… Si sigues queriendo por supuesto.

Se hizo un gran silencio entre ambos, el chico rubio comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro, estaba nervioso y se notaba.

-Si quieres solo hablamos sobre cualquier cosa que tengas intención de saber…

-No, gracias, de verdad estoy bien con lo que sé, no hace falta que me mientan más.- Y dicho esto el chico rubio le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua.

Razzle se entristeció.

-Está bien, supongo.- Claro que eso no estaba bien, pero no sé le ocurrió otra cosa que decir antes de volver a entrar por donde había salido.

 **Magor:**

Una vez vuelto a preparar las pócimas para el señor del aire y de la Tierra, solo tenía que guardar un poco en unos frascos. Pensó por unos instantes la manera de hacérselas beber, tal vez usando a Lucas para conseguirlo, pero en último momento deshecho la idea como poco practica.

-¿Tal vez mediante una herida?- dijo pensando bajo la atenta mirada de Obscurio. - entraría muy poco puede que tan solo una gota o ¿tal vez mejor inyectándoselo con una jeringuilla?.-dio varias vueltas en círculos durante un par de minutos.- Tengo que conseguir una, pero necesitaría como tres o cuatro pinchazos… a no ser que concentre el líquido.- deshecho el líquido que acababa de crear echándolo a la lava del volcán y volvió de nuevo a las andadas.

-Después de todo este rompecabezas.- dijo Obscurio.- Y que consigamos controlar a los cuatro señores de la naturaleza.- Hipotéticamente hablando, pensó para sí Obscurio.- ¿Qué es lo que harás, mi señor?

-¿Dudas a caso de mí?- le preguntó levantando la vista de lo qué estaba haciendo.- Obviamente dominaré Gorm y la Tierra y seré el soberano de los dos mundos.

-¿Y qué haremos con el Viejo Sabio?

-Encontraremos la entrada del templo como lo hicimos una vez y lo destruiremos, ahora mismo no tiene la posibilidad de invocar al señor de la luz, pero quién sabe, tal vez si le damos tiempo tal vez encuentre una manera entre esos viejos libros polvorientos donde se puede hallar cualquier cosa escondida.- Hizo una pausa, como indicando ese tema se cerraba.- Y ahora dejame trabajar, una vez que tres de los cuatro señores de la naturaleza estén bajo mi poder atacaremos Gorm.

Obscurio abandonó la habitación, cada vez dudaba más de que Magor fuese a cumplir con lo que prometía, puede que todo aquel poder en sus manos lo estuviese haciendo descuidado o puede que tan solo estuviese jugando con su enemigos y eso le divertía, estar arrinconando cada vez más al Viejo Sabio como en un juego de ajedrez cuando la única pieza que queda del jugador contrario es el rey y algún que otro peón y se lo va arrinconando cada vez más hasta que el que tiene todas las de ganar dice jaque mate. Ese era un grave error, en algún que otro mal movimiento ese peón abandonado podría convertirse en una dama, no se pueden desperdiciar jamás las oportunidades, se dirigió a las mazmorras donde se encontró a Magnion sentado en una silla de piedra contemplando con aburrimiento a los dos señores de la naturaleza que le sostenían la mirada.

-Nos toca cambiar de turno…

-Ni siquiera sé porqué hacemos esto, cualquiera de nuestros subordinados podría hacerlo por nosotros…

-Aunque no lo parezca ellos son los señores de la naturaleza y no deberías bajar la guardia, toda precaución es poca.

 **Toby;**

Estaba seguro de que la única forma de escapar de ese sitio era por esa puerta, lo único que le había detenido por el momento era el hecho de que no sabía que encontraría detrás, pero eso solo lo retrasaba, nunca sabría que habría detrás hasta que no la cruzase y así lo hizo, espero un par de minutos después de que aquel lagarto verde parlante se marchase y se acercó a la puerta, le puso la mano encima y está se abrió con un gran resplandor, cerró los ojos y entró en su interior.

"Lo bueno de caer en el fondo, es que no sé puede caer más bajo"- pensó.

Descubriera lo que descubriera podría ayudarle en un futuro intento de fuga si lo pillaban en este, volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró ante un par de pasadizos muchos menos que en la guarida de Magor y más iluminados.

Se adentró en uno y sin saber muy bien como acabó enfrente de un mapa de Gorm, señalo la tierra de los gormitis del fuego, no le cabía duda de que él había estado allí o si no al menos había estado con los gormitis pertenecientes a ese pueblo. Después vio la zona de los gormitis del mar, su sitio, ¿Debía ir allí? Entrecerró los ojos e intentó en vano evocar algún recuerdo, nada, tal vez debería olvidarse ya de una vez de todo ello, de sus recuerdos, estaba claro que así no los recuperaría… De repente una idea cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz, ¿Y con algún objecto mágico capaz de conceder deseos? Si sin duda, ¿Y dónde lo encontraba? Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo una mano en la barbilla, tal vez el Viejo Sabio y el lagarto parlante sabrían donde encontrar alguno, volvió a recorrer el camino de vuelta y se adentro por otro pasadizo.

-¡Ey, Viejo Sabio, lagarto parlante, ey, ¿Me oís?!-Recorrió los pasillos gritando, no tardo mucho en aparecer el Viejo Sabio.

-¿Y ahora qué paso?

-Ya sé como solucionar esto, con una lámpara de los deseos.- sonrío.

El Viejo Sabio lo miró extrañado de la nada había recuperado toda la esperanza que había perdido cuando lo trajo aquí.

-¿Con una lámpara de los deseos?- pregunto extrañado el Viejo Sabio.

-Si solo tengo que desear que mis recuerdos vuelvan y volverán.

El Viejo Sabio se mordió el labio y miro a Toby a los ojos.

-Sí que sé de la existencia de algunos de esos objectos, pero no creo que funcionen si el hechizo que pesa sobre ti es demasiado fuerte, no es por ser pesimista, pero hasta las lámparas mágicas y los amuletos tienen sus limitaciones.

-Entonces no funcionaría…

-No exactamente, podemos probar, si quieres, creo que todavía se conservan alguno que otro en este templo, pero creo que sería más útil que descubrieses la forma de romper el hechizo que pesa sobre ti.

Razzle apareció de repente, parece que él también ha escuchado los gritos de Toby.

-¿Y por qué no reiniciarlo todo?- pregunto Razzle.- Y evitar que Nick haga lo que hizo.

El Viejo Sabio hizo una mueca.

-No es una broma eso de que los deseos hay que pedirlos con cuidado, se debe pensar muy bien lo que se va a decir, midiendo el significado de cada palabra, tú pides eso y es muy probable que crees un bucle temporal del que sea muy difícil salir.

-Entiendo.- dijo Razzle.

Toby agarró por una de las mangas de la túnica al Viejo Sabio y tiró de él.

-Venga, vamos, ¿Dónde están esos dichosos amuletos?


End file.
